Farther Beyond My Control
by GangBich017
Summary: "I gripped her hair in one of my hands, keeping her face pressed to mine as I forced her mouth open with my own and slid my tongue inside. In a fit, she wrestled my grip and bit at my tongue and lips. I ignored a sharp pain on my lip as I tasted blood. I couldn't stop. If this was the last time I ever kissed her, I would savor it..." Part II of HATC. GaLe. Gajeel's point of view.
1. Chapter 1 - Give Her My Soul

****Lemons Early on Gang****

Gajeel - ONE

Frustration might have been evident in my posture, seeing as that was all I felt. Aggravation, too. Annoyed, I popped a pill that would calm me down enough to listen to my phone clearly. I paced in my home office, listening to Jellal give me his report.

"I went through his back up drive and cleared everything. I've compiled everything onto a separate USB drive. Do you want it sent to you, sir?" He said firmly.

I pondered for a second, feeling the medication work, before pursing my lips. "Yes."

"Consider it done. His house was cleared of anything belonging to Ms. McGarden. And Erza met with him and discreetly dropped a strong hint. I'll have Meredy monitor him for a while. I also tapped into his phone and found no traces of any photos. She's been wiped from him."

"Good. Anything that you might think she wants, prepare to bring it to me. Anything else can be stored or burned." I ordered. Jellal gave me his word before he hung up.

I sighed in relief as I called Lily. He picked up on the first ring.

"Yes?"

"Strengthen her. Give her confidence back." I demanded. Lily knew what I meant and said no more before saying farewell and hanging up. I rubbed my face, realizing it was time to clean my piercings. I went barefooted to the bathroom and grabbed my kit, careful not to wake my sleeping girlfriend. I had completely worn her out and she was napping before dinner arrived. She was naked and sprawled out, with her lips as swollen kissed as my own. A smirk grew on my face.

I was lucky for her. Damn lucky.

I worked diligently as to not tear my skin. Cleaning was fairly easy, but tedious with the amount of piercings I had. I cleaned my ears first before moving onto my nose. I was halfway through my chin pieces when warm arms wound around my naked waist.

"You look incredibly hot when you are focused. That's probably why you always get the job done." She mumbled against my back. I smirked.

"You think my hotness has something to do with my success?" I said, tossing my used cotton balls and Qtips in the trash.

"I think your hotness has to do with a lot of your success."

"I'm starting to think you want me for my body. Does my billions in wealth not appeal to you?" I asked while finishing up. She nipped at my shoulder blade.

"You know you want me to use your body. Rich or not, you are the apple of my eye." She mumbled while tucking a hand into my sweatpants to grip me. My heart clenched at her honest words. "You are also very well hung."

"It's not that big." I said more flustered than I should have. She smirked.

"More than average. And you have an appallingly attractive face. I want you to do something for me."

I groaned as I hardened in her hand. Despite having gone at it only an hour ago, I wanted her all over again. I would always want her. "You literally got me by the dick. I'll give you whatever you want."

"My mom seems to think so." She said with a smirk in her voice. I felt my hips move on their own.

"Can you not mention anyone else while I'm fucking your hand?" I growled with a thrust. She chuckled a sweet sound.

"I want a piercing. I want us both to get one." I looked at her mischievous grin in the mirror.

"I'm not piercing my dick if that is where you are going." I warned. She tightened her grip as she stroked me. I held onto the countertop as she ducked under my arm to sit in front of me on the sink top.

"I wanted you to to get one here." She ran her other hand over my chest, teasing my nipples. I tensed up.

"Fucking hell." I groaned as she circled her legs around my waist to pull me against her bare core.

"And I wanted my ears pierced along with this." She flicked my right nipple with her wicked tongue and I nearly shredded my sweats to get out of them.

"This weekend. We can do it then. But for now, I need to be inside of you." I rushed as I pulled her towards me. She shocked me by lithely dropping to her knees. Her eyes gleamed with want.

"No Levy." I said. Her hand was so tight around my cock that the head was almost purple with the need to come. My head fell back.

"I want you. Like this. Give me this." She begged. I groaned out loud when she ran her tongue from my base to the tip.

"Holy hell. Come on." I pulled her to my bedroom before I laid down on the bed in a rush. She crawled in between my legs as I watched her move. My manhood stood tall and proud as she licked me again. She teased me as if she was hunting and tasting me. Such prowess looked perfect on my woman. I knew I was going to come faster than usual, but to hell with it. If this is what Levy needed, she could have it. I'd give her my fucking soul. She already had my heart.

"Don't come." She snapped to me. I looked at her bewildered before I moaned as she took my cock head on. I clutched the sheets as I felt myself hit the back of her warm throat.

"Levy." I begged as she sucked gently, stroking what she couldn't fit inside. I worked hard to keep my hands to myself, knowing I could lose control. I fisted the comforter in my hands, growling as immense pleasure burned in my veins. I jerked my hips as her tongue swirled teasingly around the tip of my cock. Levy raised a free hand in between her legs and I watched as she stroked herself hotly. I was panting at this point.

The vacuum of her mouth left me frantic. "Levy!"

She caught my eye and I saw the immense pleasure swirling there. She moved the hand between her legs to grab one of mine and pull it to her hair. I could see the command in her eyes, and I gulped. Gripping the blue strands, I could see her hazel eyes brighten. Testing waters, I urged her to gently take more of me, and her moan told me I was doing the right thing. I struggled to keep a pace that wouldn't cause me to snap. Everything felt so euphoric. My thoughts urged me to fuck the hell out of her throat, but I knew I could hurt her that way. Unable to resist the thought, however, I groaned out her name as I came in her mouth. To my surprise, she took every drop I had to give. I shook when she gave me one final pump. After I pulled her up, we sat there, enveloped in each other's arms, panting for air.

"You'll be the death of me."

"I'm in love with you." She said against my hair. I buried my face in her neck, soaking in her presence. Losing myself in her words.

Love was something I didn't know much about. I never saw much of it when I was younger. I knew I felt connected to Levy, but love just wasn't strong enough to describe how I felt about her. The love I knew was too dim to describe the fiery passion I felt at the mere thought of here. I wanted her to know I would do anything for her to see that, but I knew she knew. She had to know.

I moved to go down on her, but she tightened her arms around my neck and shook her head.

"I know you need the equal exchange, Levs."

"No, it's fine. Really. That rocked just the way it was."

I tried to wrap my head around that. I didn't want Levy to think I was using her. She said she hated to feel that way. "But Levy, you said-"

"I know what I said. This isn't that. I'm okay. I wanted you to use me with my permission, and I very much enjoyed it. I love you." I shuttered, withering under her influence in the best way.

"Do you know how you make me feel when you say that?" I gritted out.

"Like putty." She smiled at me as she pulled back. I bit her lip, loving how her gaze shifted slightly, gazing in lust. The same lust she had in her eyes when she sucked me off minutes ago.

"Damn straight."

"Gajeel… never mind. Let's shower." She leaped off of me, but I caught her good wrist and twisted her under me. She looked at me under her lashes.

"What is it?"

"It was just a silly thought." She murmured. I gritted my teeth, wanting to bite into her flesh until she completely submitted to me. My impulsiveness is what I needed to keep in check around her. My slight disorder was something I needed to coax her into.

"Nothing is silly about you, love."

She bit her lip before sighing. "If I wasn't good enough in the bed… would you tell me?"

I stared at her blankly before scowling. "You asked me that after just sucking the life out of me. You're kidding. I take great pleasure in pleasuring you. I'd go as far as scheduling it into my day if I could get away with it. You're all I want."

She sucked in a tight breath. I pulled off of her and felt her hand stroke my back as I slid to the edge.

"Are you upset?" She asked gently. I checked my phone before I looked back to her. We would need to eat in an hour or so if she wanted to play again before bed.

"No. I'm very tempted to punish you for discouraging yourself. It ticks me off when you devalue yourself."

"Tell me what you want to do to me." She whispered while tugging at my hair. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall into her uplifted hand.

"I want to hold you down, to have your pleasure completely controlled by me. I want to kiss you and bite you everywhere. To tie you down and make you feel how I feel. I… Christ Levy, I could lose control. You push me to such limits." I growled. I heard her gasp and felt I instantly like I had gone too far.

"Can we talk about that later? I need to go home tonight." Her voice was hard and off. I winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She sat up on the bed and pressed her lips to my back. She sucked on my skin, placing bites up and around my neck as she moved around me.

"Who's upset? I'm incredibly turned on." She turned my face and kissed me breathless. I relaxed into her as she stroked my chest.

"Let's get food in us. We can talk over lunch tomorrow." I pressed my forehead to her cheek. My heart thudded hard in my chest.

She sighed. "I agreed to meet with Lucy and my mother. They both need me right now."

I wanted to pout and tell her that I needed her, but Lucy was an essential part of Levy, as well as her mother. I settled for a nod.

"Tell me about your parents."

She breathed and looked to the high ceiling. "I don't know much about my dad. My mother sheltered me from him up until he died when I was four. I can't ever remember his face, and I don't get to see pictures. For most of my life, I just had my uncle. He sorta stepped into that role, visiting me and taking me on trips. He's from Cali, and I often spent my summers with him. He was the closest thing to my father."

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "After a little boating incident when I was fifteen, my mom deemed him unsafe. I wasn't able to visit Cali with him again until I turned eighteen."

I pursed my lips, intrigued. "What's his relationship with Marie?"

She had a questioning look. "I don't know. They could never be in a room for very long, especially after my mom married Macao. They clashed a lot from what I can remember. I never thought anything of it, but sometimes I swear David used to look at my mom like he was in love with her."

"What's your father's name?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Hayes."

I raised a brow. "You don't have his last name."

"I know. I always wondered why, so I refused to take Macao's last name when he married Marie." There was an annoyed look on her face. I pulled her against me.

"I would like to meet David."

She gave me a side look. "I'll talk with him. Why?"

"He deserves a better sense of our relationship than what he might gather from the news."

"He's a military man. Forced to leave the Army due to injury to his leg and shoulder. Want me to have him fly out? Or us go out there?"

"I don't know if I'll have the time to visit him for very long." In truth, I wanted to see him around Marie. Levy didn't question me and I didn't question her anymore. We relaxed.

I enjoyed my time alone with Levy. She stared at me with such passion that I was often thinking of ways to get her back into bed. When she was dressing herself, I took my second medication. The only people that knew of my disorder was Natsu, Lily, and my guards. They were also the only people that could control me if I ever fell out. I would need to tell her soon.

"Levy." I called to her. She was half out of it in the car. I decided to drive for a change.

"You look hot driving." She said dreamily. My manhood responded automatically and I hissed.

"Don't make me pull over." I snapped on accident. She chuckled and stroked my cheek as I looked at a car that held my bodyguards. They nodded to me through the tinted windows.

"What did you want to say to me? I'll tell you want I'm thinking." She teased.

"Please do." I said amused.

"Lemme see… That I'm crazy for you. That I am actually literally out of control. That I would do anything for you." She kissed my arm. I stopped at a red light. I looked to her seriously.

"I got a question." I said clearly. She straightened up.

"Anything." Her openness to me brought down yet another wall I'd built around my heart.

"If there was anything from your past with Evan left, would you want it?" She frowned slightly.

"I'd burn everything. I don't want… to be reminded." I raised a brow but nodded nonetheless. I would tell Jellal as soon as I dropped her off.

"Will you be okay tonight?" I asked as I pulled in front of her place.

"Yes. I'll be thinking of you. Of today." She said softly into my neck. I quickly climbed out of the car and opened her door. I saw a few cameramen posted at the cafe across the street. I'd give them something to sell.

"Thank you for today. I'll dreaming of you and waiting for you. I'll always wait for you." I promised to her while ducking down to kiss her. I was able to be gentle, and she fell under my spell, rubbing her body against mine and grabbing my hair. I loved it how she could get rough with me. I smiled when she pulled back gasping.

"I want to ask you to come up, but Lucy is waiting for me." I grinned at her words.

"Think of that tonight. I'll… see you tomorrow." I sighed. I wanted to say the damn words, but they weren't right. Levy didn't take notice, or hide her disappointment well, as she pecked the corner of my mouth. I held her to me.

"Never run from me." I strained out, unable to control it.

She smiled brightly and stroked my cheek. "I can't wait for this weekend." She said softly, referring to our plans to get new piercings. I would have to call my guy to set up appointments. I nodded and sighed, knowing I had to go on a fucking trip tomorrow after work. Lily and Stuart would be accompanying her home, along with Stuart being her ride.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. I plan on leaving tomorrow evening and return Friday night." She raised a brow.

"I thought you left on Thursday."

"I need to get this over with. And wear a skirt tomorrow." I said heavily. Her eyes caught mine and she saw what I wanted.

"You're dirty."

"You like it. Good night love, and be sure to think of how much traffic tomorrow will have." She blushed at my wink before I watched her blow me a kiss and dart up the stairs. I couldn't stop the pain in my chest from growing every step she took in the opposite direction of me.

* * *

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK BABY! I know I'm early on this post, but that is because I am going on an emergency trip this weekend. I'm excited for Gajeel's part of this story. Prepare for drama, tons of romance, and secrets. I hope you guys are as excited as I am. Leave a review and spread the story! If you haven't already, please read my first part of this story, High Above The Clouds. Next update will be next **S** **aturday** , so watch out. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2 - Impulse

**Gajeel - TWO**

Sometimes I wondered if going from one loud ass city to another was worth it. Money aside, it felt like I was just walking into twin cities, one slightly dirtier than the other. Chicago to New York City. I looked out over the bright lights of New York City as I spoke into my earpiece. I was in my privately owned hotel, in the most expensive suites in the whole city, and still grumpy as hell. Many people would then declare me a true asshole, but only few people knew what it felt like to feel disconnected from the world completely. And was how I felt without Levy with me.

A month ago I would be relishing in my accomplishments with a nice bottle of Honey Jack or wine, and maybe some hot chick lucky enough to catch my attention. Now, I just wanted to be with my girlfriend.

"You did a great job getting everything handled. Send me the paperwork and I will fax it back with the right signatures over the weekend." I told Natsu.

"Yeah. Sorry I postponed it an extra day. I kinda fell off." He sighed. I raised a brow.

"You sound like a major pussy. Something happen with Blondie?" I asked. He sucked in a tight breath.

"Relationship problems. I'm ready for one and she isn't." Sounded like how Levy and I started off.

"Sounds quite complicated. Give her time—"

"I can't fathom the thought of her fucking around with some other guy or girl while I'm sitting here waiting around. I tried to get her outta my system but I can't. No other girl is her." He snapped. I counted to ten so we both could calm down.

"I meant to date her. She might want to fuck around, but show her that you are it. Take her to the Shedd or something. Dazzle her." I suggested.

"I'll try. I'll see you Monday?" He sounded tired. I pursed my lips.

"Sunday. We can meet for brunch."

"Text me a place later. Bye, metalface."

"Fuck you, flame brain." I growled as he hung up. The time told me I would need to take my meds, but ordered room service instead as I opened up my laptop. I could take my medication before I went to sleep.

I worked through dinner, finalizing the paperwork. I had bought several business and their chains, which was a big move. Not the biggest I ever done, but still news worthy. According to my finances manager, my net worth increased half a million. I was kicked up the list of top 25 richest people in the world. Levy had called me earlier and promised we would celebrate. I smirked inwardly.

I was full of food as I sifted through my emails, responding to important ones and throwing away spam when my phone buzzed. A picture of Levy and I kissing popped up.

"Yes?" I couldn't hid my slight smirk.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you." I hid my groan. I really liked hearing that.

"We spoke four hours ago." I reminded her.

"Four hours. A lifetime. Same thing." She breathed softly. I actually smiled.

"I miss you too. I'll be home tomorrow night."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

"What's up?" I listened to her voice, soaking it in.

"Just got off the phone with David. He'll be up in a few weeks." She gave me the date. I committed it to memory.

"What are you doing now?" I asked

"Getting ready to watch a movie with Lucy and Marie. Why?"

I decided to be very honest. "Because I'm sitting with an incredibly hard dick listening to your voice."

She let out a rushed breath. "Gajeel…"

"You know I haven't jerked off since before I met you, right?"

She gasped. "Impossible."

I chuckled. "I really haven't. I'm too addicted to you to waste even a single drop. I'll let you enjoy your movie with Lucy and your mother."

"My phone will be on silent, but I'll call you first thing in the morning. Goodnight, baby." She said gently. My dick twitched in my boxers.

"Goodnight. Think of me and the pounding you will get tomorrow." I growled out. I last heard giggles before the line cut off. I went into the bathroom and took a quick cold shower to calm my raging erection.

Afterwards, I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a light sweater before I sat down to continue my laptop clean up. I saw a new unopened email at the very top. It was an alert.

"The hell?" I clicked it open and saw a lone link. I grabbed my water bottle and clicked it.

I recognized Levy's blue hair and vibrant smile from anywhere. This picture was very recent, and she was with a man I had never seen before. He had an arm slung around her shoulders and he was holding her too close for comfort. She was laughing as he whispered something into her ear. Her phone and jacket were in her hand as this mystery man stood outside of her home.

I was frozen with fury.

My skin prickled and itched, needing something to break. I hadn't taken my nightly meds, and I was losing control of myself. My vision darkened around the edges as I tried to come up with liable reasons. I fumbled for my phone and called her, but it went straight to voicemail. Frustrated, I threw the damn thing, shattering it against the wall. I went to the adjoining door that connected my luxurious suite to my guard's.

"Yes?" Jellal opened it swiftly. He took in my state and looked at my hand. I hadn't released my bottle and my sweats were wet as a result of that. I hadn't even felt it.

"We are leaving tonight. I need to be home in the next seven hours." Jellal simply nodded before he handed me a small pill.

"Calm, Gajeel." I took it and swallowed it with the little water that hadn't spilled onto the floor. I went back to my room and angrily stuffed my stuff into my suitcase. I heaved air, trying my best to calm down.

"Aria is pulling around front now." Jellal said to me as we walked to the elevator. I tapped my foot, feeling the meds slowly working. My body relaxed some, but the pain in my chest stayed. I would need to take another pill again before I saw Levy. I needed a calm head. There was an explanation for this. There had to be.

* * *

Jellal stayed in the car downstairs as I rode the elevator up to Levy's floor. I twirled the key to her apartment, trying hard not to break it. I kept a stress ball in my other hand that was tucked in my hoodie pocket.

I counted to one hundred and twenty two before I reached Levy's floor. I was at her door quickly. It was dark in her house, seeing as it was three in the morning. The place was mostly bare or packed up in boxes. She would be moving on Sunday. I saw the TV was still on, illuminating Levy and Lucy in the couch. Marie had most likely left. The light from the hallway woke my girlfriend.

Even in my furious state, she was beautiful as ever. Sleepy eyed until she saw me, I could see excitement lighting up in her. Like a damn kid on Christmas. And she looked at _me_ like that.

"Gajeel? Gajeel!" She darted to me, rousing her roommate awake. I couldn't move when she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. No matter how bad I wanted to raise her in my arms and spin her around, my fury kept my muscles coiled, ready. Lucy mumbled something about bright lights before walking away to her room.

"We need to talk." I strained out. Levy pulled back, that beautiful light in her eyes fading.

"What's wrong? You're upset. I tried calling you back after my movie, but it went to voicemail." She said gently.

"I broke my phone."

"Oh." Her eyes widened in shock, but she pulled me into her kitchen. After making it near the island, I gripped her shirt in my hands. She looked at me, surprised.

"Where were you the other night after your session with Lily?" I bit out. She frowned at me.

"With a friend." She said.

"Doing what?" I snapped. She recoiled.

"None of your business. What does it matter?" She snapped back. I grabbed the counter edge, trying to stay calm. It felt like a bad dream was lingering in the back of my mind. I cracked my stiff neck. I forgot about my other pill. Fuck.

"Someone sent me a picture of you out front with some guy with his arm around you. I'm having a very hard time coping with that. No man should have their hands on you but me." I was ticked off when she rolled her eyes. Such nonchalance was ticking me off.

"Who sent you that?" Valid question.

"Doesn't matter. Answer my question." I snapped.

"Oh for Christ's sake, he was just talking to me!" She raised her voice.

"Don't yell at me Levy. I'm at the edge as it is." I warned her, turning away. She scoffed.

"You barge into _my house_ and snap at me in the middle of the night. Have you lost your _mind_?" She pressed. Angry, I whirled around to her and towered over her, shocking her.

"I have and that's because I can't think of any reason why you let a man get that fucking close to you!" I growled down at her. Her widened eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Let me go, Gajeel." She said stiffly. I had grabbed a hold of her? I looked at my hands, seeing that I was gripping her forearms. I released her and moved away.

"Who the hell is he?"

"You just don't ever give up. You are blowing this out of proportion. You sound like Marie."

"Levy…" I warned her. She sighed.

"We were friends from high school. Only friends."

"That's not how it-"

"He's gay, Gajeel." She told me quietly. My hot blood ran cold.

I don't know how or why, but laughter built in my chest, coming out almost wildly. I couldn't control it as my head kicked back and I bellowed out into the tense air. Levy watched me with worry. "Gajeel, what is wrong with you?"

"I just flew halfway across the country to find out my fury came from a gay man hanging out with my girlfriend. That's pretty funny." I continued to bellow with laughter. She didn't look impressed.

"Go home, Gajeel. We can talk when you take a chill pill. You're acting crazy." I stopped laughing.

"Because your fucking driving me crazy."

She crossed her arms. "I want you to leave until you have a normal fucking head. It's too early to be dealing with you and your wildness."

I felt my blood thudding in my body. I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against my chest on instinct. She was tense. I didn't like how she did not soften as she should have. She was so cold. "I need to talk to you about that."

She looked up at me with a scowl. "We can talk tomorrow. Go home."

"I just said I needed to talk to you." I hated that my touch was making her harden.

"And I'm done talking to you. You're pissing me off."

I couldn't hid my snarl when she stepped away. The idea of chasing her made my skin hot and my body pulse as one. I needed her to stay still so I could focus. I snapped at her. "Don't walk away from me!"

"I don't want to be near you when you are acting like this!" She yelled back.

I gripped my hair tightly, trying to not grab anything fragile. Especially not her. "Levy… this isn't easy for me. Can you not… yell at me? It makes it harder." I bit out. She rolled her eyes again, obviously done with me.

"Leave. You are getting on my nerves. It's okay for you to be upset and moody, but when I am, you act like this." Seeing her upset made my heart hurt. I fumbling into my pockets and slammed three pill bottles onto the little island. I turned away from her and grabbed her counter. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Mood stabilizers… Citalopram… Divalproex Sodium… Gajeel, what the hell is this?" She gasped. I tried to say it, but it hurt. I felt like she would run from me.

"Im… I got… Impulse control disorder." I choked out. My head thudded painfully, waiting for her to kick me out. What happened next surprised me.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly. I relaxed into her, feeling my tenseness slowly relaxing and fading. The slow breath I took calmed me considerably.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered into my back. I shook my head.

"Not when I don't take my medicine. I could lose it around you, Levy. I could hurt you. And I wouldn't even be able to stop." I said in a strained tone. My throat felt thick.

"Not you. You couldn't if you tried. I won't let you ruin yourself." She promised. I let her move around me to kiss my chest and hug me tightly. One of her hands snuck up into my hoodie to touch the skin of my back, giving me much needed contact.

"I'm out of control without my medicine. I forgot to take it on my way here and things could have gotten ugly—"

"I'm in love with you, Gajeel." She said clear as day. My heart tightened around her words and I pulled her against me.

"Nothing you could do or say to me will change that." She promised. I nodded my head and melted into her when she kissed me.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I begged.

She nodded her head and pulled me with her to her bedroom. I shed my pants and shirt. Dressed in only a shirt and panties, she climbed over me after I settled.

"We need real help Gajeel if this is going to work. I need for us to work. We'll end up killing each other."

"Whatever you want." I responded, basking in her presence.

"I want counseling. I know it takes a lot of time out of your schedule, but with my anxiety and your—"

"We can go. Thursdays would work best for me." I said quickly.

"Thank you." She breathed. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her thin waist.

"Anytime." I murmured. Relaxing against her, she made me take my medication before she settled against me, resting calmly.

"I'll never give up on you." She promised. I tightened my arms around her.

"I won't let you." I breathed. We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke again. "Levy?"

She hummed against my chest, sending little vibrations through me. "Yes?"

"Touch me." My voice was hoarse. Levy moved around me, urging me over her body. Her legs cradled my hips as her chest pushed up against my own. I was pressed against her in every way. Her hands roamed my back and torso, teasing me in the best of ways. Her soft lips, that I craved so much, pecked at my lower lip, timidly testing me. Frustrated, I pulled her head back and covered her mouth with my own. I pressed down over her, making her groan into my mouth. I flipped us, rotating my hips under her core. She squirmed.

"Ride me, woman." I growled out. She went to pull off the shirt, but I lurched forward. Peeling off the shirt, I kissed her stomach and breasts, falling in deep with the taste of her skin. She squirmed again, much to my enjoyment. We both yanked off our underwear, all the while kissing and begging into each other's mouth.

"Ride me. Touch me." I begged. Falling back into the mattress, her hands found my abs. She slid her slick folds along my rigid cock, teasing me. My hips jerked on cue, feeding only the tip of my cock into her. I stared up at her, amazed.

Her head fell back as she took more of me. Moaning my name, she rocked her hips slowly over mine. I pushed into her, grabbing her thin waist in my hands. She gasped, grabbing my hands on her waist. Her nails dug into mine as I pounded into her. It was truly a sight seeing her skin flush with want and her eyes glaze with desire. I dug the heels of my feet into the mattress as I continued to thrust up into Levy.

"Gajeel… More." She begged of me. One of her hands found my chest, feeling my muscles tighten. I grinned wickedly.

"Yes. Just like that. Say my name." I leaned forward. One of my arms wound around her waist, yanking her front to mine, as the hand she had placed on my chest made its way to my back. I whispered into her ear, teasing her.

"Gajeel!" She cried out. I could feel her tight sex rippling around my cock, getting ready to come.

"Fuck, Levy." I moaned, as her nails raked down my shoulders. She breathed against my lips before kissing me roughly. She pushed her tongue into my mouth, and I let her explore it. It was insanely pleasurable, and not to mention hot as fuck. I released her waist with my hand and hugged her with both arms.

"I'm going to come." I warned her.

"It's a safe day." She breathed softly. I felt a shocking pulse in my lower back as I released inside of her. She was the first woman I ever came inside of, and she would be the only one. I would have never thought I would be comfortable with such a thing, but comfort was the least of my worries. Sex felt so much better like this with Levy. Mind blowing. Passionate. Explosive.

Levy cried out as she came over me, milking my pulsing cock. The feeling of her coming was immeasurably great. And watching her do so made even better.

Coming down from our high, Levy collapsed into my chest. I felt her press small kisses into my chest as I laid flat again.

"How's that for a celebration?" She said softly. We both chuckled. We stayed like that, tied up with each other, for the rest of the night. And nothing was ever better.

* * *

A/N: Sup Gang! This ball is about to be rolling, especially with Gajeel. I may(most likely) will post two chapters next weekend, so beware! **Weekly Updates Saturdays**! Thanks to everyone who have shown some love, you guys don't ever go unseen (I'm just busy more than I think I am).That's all there is too it. So without further wait, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3 - A Change In The Midst

***Sorry for the late ass update! I'm not at home!***

 ****Smutty Smutty Baby****

 **Gajeel - THREE**

"We should take the expensive route. It guarantees security." I leaned back in my chair as my head financial advisor suggested tips to Lily, my personal secretary and head of security. While they spoke about security, I was trying to get over the itching pain of my most recent nipple piercing. I hid my smirk.

Levy had been nervous as all hell when we went to get our piercings. All though she did get her ears pierced, I convinced her to wait a few weeks so we could both get our tongues pierced together. That way, we would both have to hold back for a little while.

"What you suggest is that we completely reboot our system? That'll take time and it is incredibly dangerous. What pushed you to this decision?"

"Rumors of computer bugs have been going around the fifth floor. And it has been a growing issue over the last few months."

I frowned and tapped my fingers impatiently on the chair. "The fifth floor hasn't been updated with the latest prototypes, and it is also your primary floor. If you wanted new software, just ask."

Gerald straightened. "That's not what I'm suggesting. People might be exposing liable information and I think there should be more procedures or protocol on who can do what."

"You find proof and we will act. I'm not risking all of the businesses here because of a stupid myth. Got it?"

He reddened considerably, but nodded. "Yes sir."

With that, he left. I saw Levy had sent me a text message, telling me to go to her new house after work. I replied gladly with a grin. We had struck up a habit of going over each other's homes after work. We spent as much time as possible with each other.

As I went to put my phone away, I received a text from my little sister, Wendy, asking me to call her. Lily raised a scarred brow at me as we packed up. "You handled that well."

I shrugged. "I'm trying to brighten my mood. Levy thinks it is good for me."

"It is. That girl is definitely helping you. I don't think I have seen you smile at work in years." He noted.

"I have good reason to now. Have Lisanna schedule my appointment for after lunch tomorrow." He stood with a grin and left the room. I grabbed my phone and called my stepmother's house phone.

"Gajeel. How great for you to call!" My stepmom, Grandeeney, said sweetly. I grimaced.

"Is Wendy around?"

"Somewhere around here. Why don't you stop by? Have dinner sometime?" That was her way of asking for expensive house gifts. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm very busy with my job, so I'll let you know when I can."

"I've seen pictures of you and a very… exceptional bluenette. What happened to Minerva?"

I bit back a growl. "Rogue fucked her. Where is Wendy?"

"Oh my. I hope you aren't too upset about it."

"Minerva and Rogue can do as they please. I could care less."

"Don't be so bleak. It's okay to be upset. You and Minerva had a thing going."

I rolled my eyes. "Like five years ago. Even then nothing happened but a few friendly dinners."

"Sure, sure. When was the last time you spoke to Bree?"

I closed my eyes. "A few days ago. She's married."

"I forgot about that. I liked her. Here's Wendy."

I sighed in relief at hearing Wendy's voice. "Hey, Gajeel! Why didn't you just call my phone back?"

I didn't like calling her phone because it felt too… personal. I wasn't very close to Wendy, and for good reason. I had grown into a habit of watching her from afar. I didn't know how to be her big brother.

"Sidetracked and it slipped my mind. What did you need?" I said, getting straight to business.

"I wanted to ask you something." I straightened up.

"Anything."

She took a deep breath. "Could you bring your girlfriend to my party? I really would like to meet her."

I sighed. "Wendy—"

"I know you don't like coming to the house so I decided to have my bash out near the lake. It'll be bright, sunny, and open for everyone instead of at the house. We'd go back only for dinner and the dance-slash-present opening. Please?" It would be just a week or so before her father came into town.

"I'll discuss it with her." I glanced to the clock. I would head down after this to surprise my girlfriend.

"For me?" She begged further.

"Fine. She'll be there. I can't guarantee how long."

"Thanks! You're so awesome, Gajeel. I love you and I'll see you in a few days!" She exclaimed. My throat tightened around hearing her tell me those words. I tried to swallow my panicked as I closed my eyes.

"You too, kiddo." I choked out. She giggled.

"Bye!" She hung up giddily, leaving me frozen.

Levy wanted me to repair my relationship at home. I wanted to convince her that her love was all I needed, but she was convinced that family was a necessity. I was trying at least. I called her phone as I walked to my office.

"Hey, Mr. CEO." She teased into the phone. I grinned.

"Come with me to Wendy's party." I said flatly.

"Deal. Tell me the details later." Her voice was bubbly with excitement.

"Of course. Enjoy your lunch, Levy. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

I smiled as I sharp pain struck my heart. "I know."

I wasn't in my office for more than five minutes before the door opened and Macao walked in timidly. "Good afternoon, Macao."

We had met each other before on multiple occasions, and he seemed comfortable with speaking on a first name basis in private.

"Gajeel. I was surprised when you said you wanted to have lunch. Is this about the Recycling Campaign?" Just then, a few cafe workers dropped off our lunch. When they left, we took a seat at the bar and faced each other.

"No. Has nothing to do with it. I wanted to talk to you about Levy."

He raised a brow and leaned his hand on a closed fist. "I've seen lots of pictures of you two floating around everywhere. I hope you aren't playing around with her. She's been through too much. I've seen what you have done in the past, but I believe you have changed. She might not be my daughter by blood, but she is still my daughter."

"I have changed, and I agree with you. I want her safe and happy."

"She definitely seems happy with you. My wife thinks you are good to her." He pointed out. We took a few moments to actually eat our Italian deli sandwiches. I finished first.

"When was the last time you spoke to Evans?" I asked quietly. He stopped moving and faced me. His lips turned down with a frown.

"She told you."

"Yes. He has recently gotten to her and she moved because of that. I understand that you are paying for her apartment, correct?"

He clenched his hands. "He came to my office six months ago demanding one million dollars. He had been tailing her, following her around. She told me what happened after she got away, and she said she wanted to move closer to me since she didn't feel safe anymore. When she told me she was moving again, I knew he was back for her."

"Have you told Marie?"

"No. When she asked Levy about the whole moving to Chicago, she said because she felt too far from work and family. Marie fell for that. I kept my mouth closed about meeting with Evans. Marie is fragile about things like that."

"How did she react when she found out about Evans in the first place?"

He sighed. "Broken to the point of weekly therapy. She loves Levy with her very being, and she felt she hurt her daughter more than anything possibly could. Our relationship with Evans broke off after we sued him. Marie wanted him jailed, Levy wanted to be on the opposite side of the world as him. The last time she had seen him was when we left court after issuing a restraining order. He was forced to serve 400 hours of volunteer hours and 90 days in jail. I had the entire incident sealed for Levy's protection." Smart.

"What happened to the money?"

"Levy gave me the four million, and I have it in an account. She won't touch it. I believe it has gone up to around six million by now with interest and all."

I held my composure. Even with charges against him, he came back for her.

"Did you give him the money he demanded?"

He scoffed. "Hell no. I had my guards escort him outside and I burned what he gave me."

"He gave Levy a USB. Is there any place you could think of that he would stay? His tracks went cold when I was out of town. I don't like the thought of him being able to get to her, so I have my guards watching out for him."

"I know he used to share a storage block with Levy for when she moved in with him a few years ago."

"Do you have an address?"

"No. But I think it's was called Aces Storage Facility. Not too far into Peoria."

I pursed my lips and messaged my Army man, Elfman. He responded that he was on it.

"Why did you let her leave?"

He deflated. "Me and her uncle were against it. She was too young but she kinda insisted. She was bouncing back from a previous relationship and Evans seemed to make her happy. Cole Evans' grandmother inherited a lot of money that was passed down along to him. Marie believes that money is what Levy needs to be secure, so she was okay with it. I was bothered that Evans seemed to enjoy her being on his arm. It didn't suit her."

"I agree."

"She spent almost two years of college living with him. Lucy came to us with the truth and that was when we got her out of there. Levy wasn't the same again. She had a bad experience as a child, another one in a relationship before Evans, and this worsened things. It hurt most that I couldn't see the signs."

"Signs?"

"The dulled joy in her eyes. She didn't talk to anyone as much, her uncle included. And God knows that is almost a sin. Marie convinced herself that she was just tired, but then we found out. For months, her hurt her. And I wasn't there to protect her." Macao looked grim, sighing in aggravation.

I took a deep breath. "I know it might be so soon, but I will do anything to protect her. Anything."

"To what extent?" He asked while looking at the glass counter. I straightened.

"Even if she hates me for a little while, I will make sure she is safe."

He gave me a serious stare and shook my hand.

"You are good for her, Gajeel. Don't let me down."

"Hopefully I won't. Thanks for coming."

He gave a stiff nod. "Thanks for having me. And Gajeel?"

I turned to him as he walked to the door. "Yes?"

"You break my daughter's heart and I'll kick your ass." He stated. I grinned and nodded. I guess this is what Levy meant about having family.

* * *

I walked into the foyer of Levy's new shared home, twirling her house key I took from the front desk, and I saw everything was in place. We had spent yesterday unboxing things with Lucy. Lucy sat on the couch with a bag of chips. She raised a blonde brow.

"Levy is in her room. You're late."

I strode past her, taking the bag of chips. She protested, but I smirked slyly.

"Jerk!"

"Thanks." I grumbled back. I quietly opened her door, and I was met with a lovely sight.

Levy was sitting in her bed, humming along with a song from Adele. She had her glasses holding her hair back and she was biting a plastic highlighter, going through her work meticulously. I tiptoed towards her, but she held out a piece to paper to me without looking.

"I had an idea." I looked at the paper and raised a brow. Setting down the chips, I saw that it was a screenshot of my wiki page.

"Yes?"

She looked to me with fiery eyes. "Everything about you is ridiculously bare. Your bio page is disappointing and your wiki page is so outdated, it hurts. I decided to do an entire overhauling, even talking to Lisanna about it. She is on board with me."

"Because I'm always writing it off. This is… a lot."

"You have several smaller foundations that took me _forever_ to find. I didn't know you ran a special care educational service _and_ an abuse survivor program under your Redfox Foundation. It should be directly linked to your bio page so more people know about it." I picked up a piece of paper. It was a bio draft.

"I send out that stuff every season, mostly for my fundraising events. This looks like it was written by someone that's in love with me."

She gave a rueful grin. "You're an amazing, accomplished, and famous man. Not to mention smart and caring. Sometimes you should just tell people that." She suggested. I felt an overwhelming emotion fold over me at the thought of her working with me. Not for me, but with me.

"Work with me." I voiced my thoughts. Her eyes temporarily brightened before they dulled slightly.

"I would love to, but I love my marketing job. We talked about this already." Frowning, I helped her collect papers and set them aside so I could lay next to her sitting form.

"You could do so much more working alongside me. Think about it." I pressed. She sighed.

"I got this job in my own, and I want to work my way up on my own too."

"You can. I can have completely unbiased people interview you and you can be chosen for a job, not handpicked."

"No, Gajeel. I like where I am." I bit the inside of my cheek. One day, eventually, she would be working with me. It might not be soon, but it was going to happen.

"I want you."

She gave me a look. "You have me. I saw Macao today when I returned from lunch. Wanna explain?"

Sitting up, I stroked her chin. "Just had lunch."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head on. Kiss me." She rolled her eyes and pressed her soft lips against my own. I chased her mouth with my own when she leaned back, prolonging our kiss. She almost sighed into me before shaking her head, breaking the kiss.

"Gajeel, stop." She swatted my hand that had slowly began rubbing the inside of her thigh.

I pouted playfully. She narrowed her eyes. "I can't just be with my girlfriend. I was under the impression we were each other's priorities."

She scoffed playfully. "Do you ever get tired?"

"I could never get tired of you. Wanna find out—" My phone rang in my pocket and I growled. It was Elfman.

"Gimme a sec." I murmured to her, sliding from the bed. She watched me curiously as I turned my back, not showing any emotion.

"I caught him leaving the storage block and I tailed him. He's been sleeping in a car. He went to her old place today. He was armed, sir." Elfman was stiff.

"With what?" I snapped.

"Pocket knife from what I could see and a gun in his pants. Very unmanly." He relayed. Elfman was smart enough to keep a safe distance.

"Current location?"

"Driving from the city. Heading North. Do you want me to follow?"

"No. Go back to Peoria and clear it out. Take Fernandez. Leave nothing." I ordered lowly.

"Yes, sir." The man said before he hung up. I pinched my nose, feeling a plan form in my mind. _He_ had come for her again, with plans that made my blood boil in rage. I would make sure he didn't do it again. My plan was dangerous, but it would work.

He was persistent, and a restraining order wouldn't be enough to hold him back. Even if the police guarded her, he would still be breathing the same fucking air as her, thinking of ways to get to her.

My mind was made.

"Gajeel?" Levy stroked my fisted hand, making me relaxe. I entwined our fingers together.

My phone rang again, but with a different number. It was from Italy. I knew who it was. I could call her later.

"You aren't gonna take that?" She asked me as I moved back to her. My expression must have had her worried.

"Lay with me. Just for a little while." She did so without question. I laid next to her with an arm around her thin waist. I closed my eyes, trying to bask in this moment and not think of the evil thoughts swirling my mind. I nuzzled against her chest.

Levy was perfect all over. Inside and out. Although she once complained about her breasts, I showed her just how much I appreciated them. And then that _ass_. Firm and full. Accentuated with the smoothest hips that were beyond mouthwatering. They curved smoothly from her thin waist, giving me plenty to grab ahold of. If that wasn't distracting enough on the daily basis, the way she perfect fit in my arms was another one. Or if she was facing me, I could marvel at her face. The kindest smile with the most fiercest eyes in one little woman. My little woman.

"Tell me more about your scars." She whispered. Her voice sent a warmth throughout my body I couldn't describe.

"The two on my hand was when I jammed my hand in a car door when I was six. I did it for attention." I mumbled with my eyes closed. She ran her fingers through my hair, slightly soothing my being. We didn't speak again, with my mood promptly ruining the moment. I just couldn't focus right.

"What's wrong?" She said gently. I wanted to tell her everything. My anger, plans, and fears. I wanted to lay myself bare to her, but I couldn't. Not until I was sure she was safe. I loved her too much.

"I am fine. Just having a long day."

Her phone rang and I shifted slightly so she could grab it. She sighed.

"It's my mom. I'll be just a second. Lemme grab something to eat." She kissed my lips several times before she slid from my grasp. She gave me a warming smile and I nodded to her. She left the room while answering her phone.

I sat up and pulled out my phone. I called the missing called number back.

"Gajeel." A broken, familiar voice sobbed. I straightened.

"What's wrong, Bree?"

Bree cried. "Everything is wrong. My husband won't acknowledge me, and I feel horrible. I'm so sorry to call you tonight. I wanted to visit your office tomorrow as a surprise."

"Wait a second. You're in my Chicago?" I said shocked. She sniffled.

"Yes. Trevor is here on business for the next two months so I thought it would be nice to visit you. We wanted to visit you at Wendy's party since Grandeeney gave us invites. Trevor and I… We got into a nasty fight over the phone and he won't answer me. I'm all alone in this stupid apartment and I can't stand it."

Levy walked into the room. "I'm kinda busy."

Bree sobbed again. "Please, Gajeel. You know I wouldn't call you if I wasn't really hurting."

I took a deep breath. "I'm on my way. Send me your address."

"I will. Thanks." She said gratefully. I hung up and rubbed my eyes. I relaxed when I felt Levy pull my head so it rested against her stomach. She ran a hand through my hair again.

"I have to go."

"Sure. What's going on?" She said softly. I bit my lip while standing. She watched me with soft eyes.

"I have another issue to solve. I can pick you up tomorrow." I grabbed my things and deflated. It was only just past six.

"Sure thing. I'll call you before bedtime, okay?" She kissed my jaw tenderly. I encompassed her and kissed her hard. She was shocked, but succumbed to my seduction easily.

Forgetting about my agenda, I urged her to the bed, and grabbed her hands that reached for my hair. Pinning her to the bed, I groaned into her mouth, giving her a teasing lick that she shivered to. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she cradled my waist and rolled her hips slowly, teasing me.

"I have to go." I groaned into her mouth. She nodded her head and kissed me deeper. I felt her ring dig into my palm as she began panting for air. I let up and slid my lips down her cheek. Her fingers tightened around mine as I nibbled around her ear.

"Gajeel…" She moaned. I released one of her hands to free my erection from my slacks. Her hand was quick to slide her panties to the side. I let out a moan into her neck as I thrusted into her. She gasped and gripped my vest when I propped up on my arm to get a better angle. I took a second to really see her. She was so beautiful.

Her hair tousled and wild. Her lips swollen slightly and parted with each soft breath she took. Her hazel eyes were heavy with desire. I cupped the side of her neck with my free hand. I tightened my hand that was laced with hers. I began moving my hips.

Surely enough, I left us both breathless and clutching at each others clothes. I kissed up the side of her face, hoping she felt my emotions for her as I came down from my orgasm.

"I know. I know." She murmured breathlessly. I pulled back and turned us so she was seated in my lap. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"You have to go." She said through a throaty, sexy chuckle. I nodded and stood up, feeling her slide down my body in the most sexiest way. Adjusting my clothes, Levy yanked off hers. My eyes glued themselves to her body. I wanted her all over again. I nipped at her soft shoulder.

"No more. I'm taking a bath, babe." She laughed at growl. I pulled her close and buried my face in her hair.

"Thank you." I breathed. She didn't hear it as I pulled away. I left swiftly, trying to rub off the feeling that was growing on me.

* * *

Bree threw the door opened as if she was standing behind it, waiting for me. She wore silk pajama pants and a hoodie. She used to wear it in college whenever she went to bed.

Bree was what others would call a dark haired beauty, being an ex model. With pale skin and a hour glass figure, her blue eyes and dark brown hair attracted many men and women, and she always wore a kind, heart warming smile. She was very at ease. It was easy for me to get used to her company. I'd prefer it over dumb broads.

She hugged me tightly and I sighed. I stayed still after closing her door.

"Sit down, Bree." I murmured. She wiped her eyes and nodded. We took a seat at her couch. New tears sprouted.

"Talk to me. I left in a rush to be here. What's wrong?"

"I hate that I'm alone. So much is going on."

"Like?" I pressed. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"I think I might be pregnant."

My eyebrows shot up in real surprise. "Congratulations. You'd make a wonderful mother."

She cupped her face. "But I feel like I'm falling out of love with my husband. He doesn't pay me any mind. Something isn't right and it feels like it's me."

"What's wrong is that your husband ain't taking care of ya? How long has this been going on?"

"A month."

"I would talk sense into Trevor, but this is between you two. What exactly isn't right?"

"Our marriage. I can't sleep in the same bed as him anymore. He doesn't trust me. And I don't trust him."

My anger slightly flared. "Does he put his hands on you?"

She shook her head quickly. "He couldn't hurt a fly. There is this…. Tension… between us… I can't describe it."

I sighed, calmed.

"Well, there ya go. Talk to him about that. I'm guessing ya couldn't get to it."

She relaxed some her eyes slid to my hand and she grinned.

"It's a lovely ring. Very fitting." Her voice was hoarse, but genuine. She spoke of the ring Levy gave me. I stood and grabbed a water bottle from her fridge for her before I spoke.

"It is important."

"She must be lovely. Tell me about her. Levy, right?"

I spoke to Bree on random occasions, last time maybe a week ago. I kept Bree as a friend because she was someone who was once very close to me. She was what I could call familiar. A good familiar.

"Yes. My little blue ball of energy." I said while touching my ring. I grinned slightly at the thought of Levy.

"The last gift I gave Trevor was a homemade scarf. He loves them." She said dreamily. She looked around us and shivered.

"Can we go out? There is a cafe across the street."

Checking my clock, I shrugged. "Sure. Just for a little while."

We went to the little cafe and sipped on tea in comfortable silence. She seemed at ease to be outside. She always enjoyed being outdoors.

"You aren't meant to be a housewife. I've told you that. You should work with Trevor on his nature projects. I think you would like to see him in his job."

She shrugged. "He thinks it'll be boring for me. I'll try it. For a badass, you are pretty insightful. Levy is a lucky girl." She smiled at me. I grinned.

"I'm a lucky asshole." She laughed calmly as we sat in a friendly setting. I relaxed.

"Indeed. She is a very beautiful woman. I saw pictures of you two at the White Out dinner. She was stunning." I listened for any ill intent and was almost happy that she was happy for me. I wanted her to meet Levy.

"That she is. Are you ready to go back?" I asked. She finished her tea and nodded. She went to stand, but her pants got caught under the chair. I caught her as she tipped off balance. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Let's get you home."

On our way back, she twiddled her thumbs in deep thought. "Did you leave Levy to come here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

She frowned. "Tell me next time. I don't want to intrude."

"You're my friend. I don't have many of those. I actually want you to meet Levy." I said as we approached her door. She beamed.

"I would love to."

"It's a plan, then."

* * *

A/N: Sup Gang! Sorry for the late update. I'm not currently home and I got home and I prolly won't be home til much later. I introduced a new character that will definitely add onto the drama later in this series. I love the love ya'll showing, so please keep it up! Instead of posting Two Chapters this weekend **I'll post two next weekend** because it will flow MUCH BETTER. So, without further ado... PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4 Part I - Fuck The Media

**Gajeel - FOUR**

 **Part - 1**

I twirled a pen in my fingers, something I picked up from Levy, as I looked over the Recycling Contract. I was impressed. Thinking of her, I smirked slightly.

I had gotten back to Levy's place late last night, so I decided to wake her up this morning with the best morning orgasm she ever had. Lucy had left very early, giving me a lot of time and opportunity to worship her. And then she had given me a sweet kiss before work, both of us giving each other a knowing smile.

I was already looking forward to getting off work.

"Gajeel!" I looked up to hearing my PR manager, Gray, marching into my office. He slammed a thick folder onto my desk.

"It's not even noon. The hell is this?" I asked annoyed as I pulled the folder near me. He frowned.

"Every big newspaper and blog site is saying you are reconnecting with Breanna Dravell. She's married, you ass!" He snapped at me. I furrowed a brow and opened the folder. It was screenshots of various sites that had pictures of me and Bree drinking tea and laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Correct this. We are old time friends. Just meeting over tea. I'm not fucking her. I'm an asshole, but not that big of one." He threw down today's newspaper.

"Playboy Billionaire sways unnamed Bluenette and ex model in one week." He read it. I clenched my jaw. Great fucking hell.

"Fuck. Handle this prick. I want whoever wrote this fired by the time I eat dinner." I growled.

"Tell me what I need to know and this'll be handled by four." He said, his fingers ready to tackle this task.

"The bluenette is Levy McGarden and she is my girlfriend. Bree is simply my friend, who's fucking married. That's it."

"Macao's daughter?"

"Yes."

Gray nodded and quickly turned to leave. "I can have Rufus work with that. I'll email you updates."

"Good."

Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my rapid thoughts by thinking of Levy. Curiously, I opened a search engine on my computer and searched up Levy's name. I saw a few pictures of her with Macao and her mother at a variety of events. Both her and Marie had that glow in their eyes as they gave off stunning smiles. There weren't many pictures of Levy without Macao or Marie there.

I realized that I would have met Levy sooner or later. It was destined. She had been to several of my company run fundraisers that I had not been present at. We would have eventually crossed paths.

I growled when I opened the link to the picture of her and her friend. The look he gave her made my blood boil. Attempting to calm down once again, I closed all the tabs. I grumbled, utterly annoyed as I texted Levy to come upstairs for lunch.

 **Noon. Come upstairs.**

I was halfway through signing my papers when I got a half ass reply. It was almost lunch.

 **I can't. I'm busy. Sorry.**

I closed my eyes and had a feeling that she saw the photos. Glancing to the clock, I stood quickly. I could catch her in the lobby if I hurried ahead.

I used my keycard to bypass the elevator and I took my medicine on the way down. I called my driver to bring the car around front as I went to the front desk. Many people heading for lunch stared at me in awe, but I wrote it off. They didn't know a thing about me. I stood next to Mira's desk and she gave me a hello. I grunted in return. I looked through the growing crowd intently until I found her.

It wasn't hard.

She was walking alongside her bosses and a few coworkers as they grinned at each other. Her eyes found mine as a result of my staring and I straightened when she looked away as if she hadn't seen me. I tried hard to brush that off. Increasingly aggravated, I strode towards them. I caught up to her group.

"Jet, Droy." I greeted them. They looked surprise when Levy froze as I gripped her elbow.

"We were going to lunch." Levy nearly snapped at me. The fire in her eyes ignited my passion. I wanted her.

"Where are you headed?" I looked to Droy.

"Cuban Sandwich shop. A few blocks away." I nodded and pulled Levy with me.

"She'll meet you there." I grumbled. Levy's face reddened. She almost started wrestling my grip, but stopped when she realized she wouldn't break free. Stuart pulled up when we walked out and I guided her into the SUV Stuart was driving today. As soon as she was in the car, I was right behind her. She moved away slightly. She was flushed and sexy as hell as she adjusted her sleeve.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want me to lose my job?! Embarrassing me like that!" She exclaimed as the vehicle began moving. I tried not to look down her flustered body. I leaned towards her vibrant body, tossing an arm behind her.

"You're friend from when I was gone, is he in love with you?" I snapped. It was hard to keep my face clear and icy.

"Oh my god, no!" She exclaimed.

"Have you ever slept with him?" I pressed without thought. She looked utterly pissed, recoiling with a massive rage that rivaled mine.

"Are you insane? Mr. Playboy Billionaire sways unnamed Bluenette and _fucking_ ex model!" She looked ready to explode. I clenched my jaw.

"So you saw the photos." I leaned back she huffed.

"Freed is one of my closest friends. A brother, if anything."

"What are you to him? I know what love looks like when I see it." I growled out. She froze for a second and I saw a pained look crawl into her eyes. I instantly wanted to take my words back.

"You obviously don't, you _asshole_." Her voice was hurt. I hadn't known the vehicle slowed to a stop at a light until Levy jumped from the vehicle. She headed towards the park, walking towards the restaurant.

"Levy. Stop." I snapped her name. She turned to flip me the bird before she turned back. Frustrated with myself, I popped another pill and climbed out of the car, chasing after her. Her small, shapely frame was tense as she neared a pond. I caught her just as she entered the outside garden leading a path to the restaurant. I caught her by her thin waist.

"Stop running." I growled. I didn't bother trying to adjust the erection in my pants. I knew that now wasn't the time for that, but I couldn't help but get aroused by her running from me. The chase was beyond exhilarating. And the catch was…

"You're acting like a lunatic, Gajeel."

I huffed as I tightened my hold on her with my mouth near her ear. "Maybe because you are driving me crazy. You're mine. Tell me that every man in your fucking life knows that."

"As much as you're little ex model knows you're mine? Or Minerva? Or every other whore that's gonna pop up into the picture?" She struggled not to raise her voice. I could feel eyes on us, but they didn't matter.

"I wanted to handle this in my office, but now will have to work."

"And I wanted to spend the day cooling down because I knew I was being irrational. Now you have given me perfect incentive to be pissed off about the pictures. We were going to talk about it tonight, but you always decide to explode before I do. Not everything's about you, Gajeel." Her voice was hoarse.

"I should be your first priority. God knows you are mine. You were trying to avoid me."

"I had plans before the damn pictures. Now you embarrass me in front of half of Chicago and my bosses. I hope you are happy now. You're ruining everything." Her voice thickened with tears. I quickly turned her into my chest, hiding her tears from the world.

"Damn it, Levy. Don't cry." I swiped below her eyes, catching the tears I caused.

She punched at my chest as she cried angrily. It hurt emotionally more than it did physically.

"How could you? You leave me without so much as a word as to where you were going to link back up with an ex model, yet you flip on me when I had a snack with a friend who supports us all the way? With a friend who has faith in _you_. What is wrong with you?" Her small fists were enclosed in one of mine. I dove my free hand in her hair and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

"Why did you go?" Her voice was thick with tears.

"Shrimp, she just needed someone to talk to. It was an emergency."

"You judge me and my friend, but you didn't see the look on your face or in your eyes. You talk about looks. How could you look at her like that?"

I closed my eyes and pressed kisses to her eyelids and cheeks. Her chin and nose. Across her forehead and temples. "Because we were talking about you. That look was for you. All the smiles and laughs… I was thinking of you."

She shuddered under my kisses. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"She's fucking married, Levy."

She deflated at my words. It hurt to see her so drained, especially after knowing how happy she was just a few hours before.

"I can't do this, Gajeel. I can't deal with you or me blowing up at every little thing that ignites. I tried to be calm through the bullshit, but this drama game will kill me. My anxiety is something I can barely deal with, but not when you decide to go crazy. I can't put myself in this situation." She rushed out. I hid my snarl.

"Leaving me is not an option. No matter what we go through, we will get through it together." I promised as I tilted her head up to kiss her. Her arms moved around my neck as she breathed me in, melting into me as she should. Submitting to me.

I leaned over her smaller frame, tightening my hand in her hair and around her waist. Our tongues locked in a heated battle that I refused to lose. I couldn't resist her for long after hearing her groan into my mouth. She gasped when I nipped at her bottom lip. I took her mouth, letting her feel my arousal and need. One of her hands touched the skin at the nape of my neck and an electric current pulsed through my body. Her second hand covered my heart, warming the metal piercing there and feeling the quick thrums of my heartbeat. I struggled controlling myself, before I ended up fucking my girlfriend in front of half of Chicago. I stroked her cheek softly as I inched away. I almost grinned when she attempted to follow my lips with her own.

"Let that go viral." I breathed deeply, only scenting her. Gray would be pissed with the amount of work that was sure to be headed his way with handling my media image.

"You don't listen, my crazy man. I need to go." She mumbled while pressing another, much softer, kiss to my mouth. I grabbed her hand when she stepped away.

"Ride home with me after work." I begged her. She blushed when I kissed her hand, staring her down.

"I'll see you then." She breathed. Unable to resist, I tugged her back and pressed my forehead to her's. I wanted to tell her I loved her so fucking bad, but my throat closed. They just weren't the right words.

"I know. I love you, too." She whispered to me before she pulled away, our hands disconnecting when she was too far. I saw her bosses looking from inside and they gave me a curt nod. I unbuttoned my vest and turned on my heel, heading for the Bentley. Stuart drove without a word.

"Preparations have been made, sir. Everything can be taken place anytime in the next couple of weeks." He said. I nodded to myself, closing my eyes. I was thinking about how much more bullshit Levy could take before she finally snapped. I pulled out my phone and texted Jellal.

 **No matter what, watch her.**

His reply was quick.

 **Absolutely.**

* * *

A/N: Part 2 will be up tomorrow. We get a glimpse into Gajeel's night terrors, or are they memories? That's all I can say for now. Hehehe... PEACE!


	5. Chapter 4 Part II - Eerie Emptiness

**Gajeel - FOUR**

 **Part - 2**

I wrapped my arm around Levy's shoulders as she leaned heavily into me. I inhaled her sweet scent as we drove home together. I liked calling my private house home, because Levy had slipped and called it that as well. I was personally considering selling my penthouse since I was barely there. Too much media and paparazzi.

"I'm sorry." I whispered for the billionth time. I was apologizing for the past and the near future. She nodded into my shoulder as we continued to cuddle each other. Pulling her closer, I moved a hand to her outside thigh and hugged her to me. She relaxed further into my side with a tired sigh.

"I'm just tired of the secrets."

I turned her head towards me. I stared into her hazel eyes, feeling remorse for fucking up her day. "There are no secrets."

"You said no lies." She quietly reprimanded me. I hid my wince.

"I'm serious. We are discovering who I am together. Just… It's a change for me."

"There are things you don't tell me."

"There are things you don't need to know or worry about." I argued.

She scowled at me and tried to pull away. I switched tactics, desperate for her touch. "I don't mean to upset you. You've said it countless times that your plate is full. I'm trying to take off some of that weight. I do have personal things that I haven't told you yet, but I'm working myself towards that. I don't want to scare you away."

Her gaze softened before that tired look came over her again. When we arrived home, fatigue hit me suddenly. A dreadful fatigue. I sighed.

"Come inside and stay with me tonight." She demanded. The hard look in her eyes told me that she needed me with her. Making sure she saw me, I handed Stuart my phone and grabbed her hand. Stuart could handle things on his own with Lily and Jellal.

"You don't need to leave your phone." I brushed off the comment as I waved off Stuart. I could see Erza's car down the street.

"Lead the way."

In less than twenty minutes, Levy and I were curled up on my bed. I was in the pair of boxers and she wore a t-shirt of mine with some leggings. Her finger played with my right nipple piercing. I chuckled.

"Amazed, my little mistress?" I teased.

"You always amaze me." She whispered while rubbing her fingers down my chest. I hummed at the soft gesture and touch. I was curious as to how I amazed her so.

"How?" I mumbled.

"I just really like looking at you. I do all day. The rush of adrenaline and desire I get is addicting and I still haven't gotten over it. It's silly."

"It's really not. If it matters, I like the attention. And you ought to know how hard my dick gets at the mere thought of you. What else about me amazes you?" I continued.

"Aside from looking at you? Lemme see… I like your voice. Anytime I walk in the room, your voice changes."

"Oh? Explain." I said curiously.

"It's already deep. It takes on a hard edge, like you're losing control of it. It gets all husky and rough. It's really hot too when you have get mad. Like you want to grab something."

"I usually settle for my hair or nearby replaceable things."

"Oh, and you hair. How the hell do you do it? It goes damn near all the way down your back."

I shrugged. "I haven't cut it since I was thirteen and I wash it like a normal person. Anything else?"

"Hmm... I like touching you. And your piercings. You look hot with the piercings. Like really hot." She said as she tugged on my piercings.

"Yeah?" I said with a smile. A genuine smile. Her eyes glued themselves to my face before she reached up and stroked the corner of my lips. She spoke first.

"I love it when you look at me like that. Like you have little hearts in your eyes."

I moved my arm so my hand could find her blue curls. I pressed several kisses to her mouth, feeling her body rub against mine. I pulled back first. "I do have little hearts in my eyes for you."

"Sometimes you look at me like you want to eat me."

"Because of my constant hunger for you." I dipped my tongue past her lips and she moaned softly. Her hands stroked my biceps as she opened her mouth further. After kissing us both breathless, I pulled away.

"And the anger?"

"I'm a naturally pissed person. When you infuriate me, I want you even more. It is never anger with you. Never. You know me better than anyone else." I whispered. Her cheeks reddened before she nodded.

She pressed a kiss to my heart. The very heart I'd given her the key to.

"Let's take a nap, wake up later and eat, shower and have sex, then sleep some more. I think we've earned it."

I pulled one of her legs so it tangled with mine as her head rested on my chest. Tossing the cover around us, I pulled closer to my chest. I grinned as I let the fatigue I'd felt earlier put me into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Red seemed to be the color I admired, hated, and feared. And yet it was mesmerizing. After the darkness around my vision cleared, I realized why I was contemplating the color red in the first place._

 _Red covered my hands as I sat in the living room of their hideout. Some shitty cheap house in the backwoods of Wisconsin. Everything was destroyed. I'd have to leave soon as to not get caught, but I couldn't move a limb. The scene in front of me hit me like a brick wall._

 _The two bodies in front of me lay in horrific heaps. Dismembered and tortured. Broken and torn. The sickening smell of blood, piss, and vomit twisted my gut. I struggled not to puke as realization hit me. Only a twisted beast could have done such a thing. And it was me. I did this. Or at least the beast within me did._

 _Standing above them with nothing more than an emptied can of kerosene and a cheap match box, I tried piece together what the hell happened._

 _I do remember finding these fucking killers. And I'd followed them here. But I couldn't remember doing this._

 _I tried to remember screams as I wiped my hands off. I tried to remember something. Anything after I broke into the house._

 _But there was only darkness. An eerie emptiness in my head._

 _Movement caught my eye as the front door opened and closed. A tall, pale man looked up and stopped, surprised to see the mess in front of me. I had remembered his face for months. He was the bald asshole that had my father raped and killed. The one the judge had purposely set free because that scumbag was affected by my father's crime. I'd massacred this dick's shitty friends without remorse, and he was the one I was waiting on._

 _"You little fucking bastard!" The man charged at me with a pocketknife, swiping me across my side. I intercepted the blade with my forearm, as well as several other jabs. I cried out in pain. He caught me by the hair as I scrambled for a weapon. His large fist hit my face relentlessly, and I struggled to get ahold of myself. He was almost twice my size in height and weight, easily overpowering my young, teen sized body._

 _"It hurts! You bastard." I exclaimed._

 _"So you found me. I'll do the same thing to you that they did to your pops in prison." He snarled as he prepared to slit my throat. I tilted my head just in time for him to slice down, cutting my hair off in a choppy manner. I got ahold of a pencil sitting on the table and I stabbed him straight in the eye. He howled in pain and I struggled to catch my breath. Taking the knife I'd used on his friends, I stabbed him in the leg and made him kneel so he was at my height._

 _"I'll make you feel pain." The beast within me had taken over and I was blacking out again._

 _I carelessly cut his facial hair off and used it to gag him, along with leaving cuts there. I cut his hands, tendons, veins, and feet. I savored in his screams as he fought to get away from me. My vision went darker after I pushed his shaking body over so he lay half shaking half limp on his stomach. In a bloodlust craze, I ripped his pants and soaked the blade in the blood of his dead friends._

 _I knew they had raped my father before he died. I had broken into the police station and watched the footage they wouldn't show me. And this man had arranged it._

 _"Tell me how it feels."_

 _My vision went black._

* * *

"Gajeel!"

I jumped awake, gasping for air. Sweat had my hair clung to face and body as I looked around me. Levy stood by my side, holding my arm in her hand. I looked at her to see she looked almost scared. I instantly feared that I might have hurt her. I felt so fucking dirty, trying to remember my dream. I could only remember red.

"You were dreaming. You were having a nightmare. You scared the hell out of me."

"Levy…" Her eyes looked ready to sprout tears. I glanced down and felt blood rush to my face. My hand was on my dick, and I was almost completely hard. I instantly felt my erection go down as shame and fear filled me. I was jerking off in my sleep in the midst of one of my night terrors. Red spots lingered in my vision.

"What were you dreaming about?" My eyes snapped to her's as she moved her hands away from me. She had to be disgusted as she tugged her shirt down her soft thighs.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts. "I don't know."

"Bull shit. Something's getting to you and causing you some serious stress. What's going on?" I felt my sweat cool as I tried to gather my bearings. Too much was happening at once.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream. People have them." I tried hard not to snap at her, but my tone was stiff. She gave me a pained look before she scowled.

"Screw you." I stiffened at her harsh tone, utterly confused and half asleep. I found my boxers, which I must've pulled off in my sleep, and yanked them back on.

"Why are you upset?"

"Because you are lying to me!" It took me a moment to speak. I didn't want to get in a shouting match with her. Not right now.

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

She half turned away from me, sighing in aggravation. She bit her lip nervously before she looked back to me. "One more chance, Gajeel. What. Were. You. Dreaming. About?"

I moved my hair out of my way and slid to the edge of the bed. "I don't remember. I've got some things to take care of and it must be bothering me. I'll go work in my home office for a little bit. Come lay back down and sleep some more."

The blank stare she gave me told me I just fucked up again. She scowled, looking as sexy as she was pissed. "There were plenty of good answers for that question, Gajeel. 'Let's talk about it later' would be a good one. Or 'I'm not ready right now' would've been even better. But you have some serious nerve acting like I'm an idiot being unreasonable."

"Babe-" I reached for her.

"Don't." She snapped out like a whip, tears filled her eyes again. "I opened myself up to you. You saw my most ugliest, disgusting secrets that I never wanted to share with you. I cut myself open to you and you didn't run. I was just hoping that you would be able to do the same. Someday, I guess." She stalked off. I was momentarily frozen with shock.

"Levy. Levy! Damn, come back!" I jumped after her. I'd almost forgotten how fast she was. She grabbed one of my jackets and stepped towards the entrance. The cool air from outside stopped me from following her, as did my fear of showcasing my scars. She glanced back at me and I knew she knew. I begged her to stay with my eyes, and I could see her momentarily soften, but she closed her eyes and left, slamming the door. I rushed to the window and I saw her climb into Erza's car. As long as she was safe.

Utterly pissed off at myself, I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a glass vase, and launched towards the wall, watching it shatter and fall like water. I roared my frustration as a prominent feeling of disgust bothered me. My girlfriend had just fucking left me and I didn't know what to do.

I nearly tried to rip my hair out as I paced back and forth across my living area. I heard a light knock and Jellal stepped inside. He had retrieved my phone from Stuart and set it down. He grabbed my medicine and set it on a napkin before he left again. I needed the silence and trying to console me now would just piss me off.

I paced back and forth for about twenty minutes before my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was a text from Levy. I opened it frantically.

 **Don't know if you got your phone back yet. Erza got me home safe. Hope you sleep well for the rest of the night.**

My throat tightened at her message. I was almost shocked when the words became blurred together. I hadn't even noticed tears in my eyes. Angered and upset, I wiped them away and went into the shower. I turned the water as hot as it would go and I sat there. I wanted to burn away this disgusting and dirty feeling.

I sat there under the hot water all night.

* * *

A/N: There goes part 2! I will be posting **next weekend** , and the following weekend will include two parts again! I am happy to say that the drama doesn't end there! Don't wanna spoil the surprise! PEACE!


	6. Chapter 5 - Lifeless and Void

**Gajeel - FIVE**

I felt a hard headache pulse through me as I finished up my videoconference. My mind couldn't focus on buying property in fucking Japan. My mind was everywhere but here.

That sickening feeling hadn't alleviated. I was scared of Levy's wrath and her text shook me to the bone. She didn't feel safe with me. I knew that she took a ride from Macao's bodyguard to work today, courtesy of Jellal keeping an eye on her. I tried hard to think about space to give her so she could feel safe. I reached in my pocket and stared at the keys to her apartment that she had left at my place in her rushed departure. I had a copy on my keychain that I had made for me, but I knew she got lucky Lucy was home to let her in. As upset as she was, there was still danger out there.

Twirling the key, I held my breath and put it in an envelope. I wrote Levy's name on it and just looked at it before adding a small note.

 _I'm sorry, Levy. Thank you, for everything._

 _Yours Truly, G._

Parts of me screamed that this was a mistake, but I'd do anything for her to feel safe. If this meant cutting myself off for a little while, I would have to endure it. I didn't know how she felt after seeing what I was doing to myself, but it drove her away.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. Lily stepped in.

"Rogue just arrived. He'll be up in a minute. And don't forget that you have a meeting with Droy after lunch today."

"I don't have any lunch meetings, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"See if Droy would come up then. I need to leave early. And take this." I breathed as I handed him the envelope. Lily didn't question me, but gave me a sympathetic look. I rubbed my eyes as Rogue strolled in cockily.

"Redfox."

"Cheney. What brings you here?"

He touched the edge of my desk as he took a seat.

"I have a list of a few bands I wanted to sign on."

"Part of the West Coast Project, correct?" I clarified. There were times when Rogue and I actually did business. This was one of those times.

It didn't take long to help him strategize and estimate how much time and money would be spent recruiting new bands and their music. When we finished up, I had sent a copy of the plan to Lily to be overwatched by a team I secretly had advising him when I wasn't around. Rogue was smart, but he could be a blinded idiot sometimes.

"Are you going to Wendy's party?" He asked suddenly as he stood to leave. It was in three days.

"Probably not. I'll send her a present." I grunted. A spark came in his eyes before he turned on his heel and left without a word. I relaxed in my office and sped through the rest of the day, trying hard not to feel sick. My meetings finished quickly and I was beating the shit out of a punching bag before six. My trainer was shocked by my viciousness and encouraged me to go home. My rage clearly unsettled him, even though he was a trained mixed martial artist and boxer.

I sat in the car as my head thundered painfully. I toyed with the ring on my finger and felt a painful reminder of who put it there. I gritted my teeth. Stuart didn't speak. I needed to sort this shit out on my own. Or with professional help.

That was it. I pulled out my phone and searched up the man Levy and I were supposed to be visiting for couples therapy starting next week. I called the number. I wouldn't have been surprised had he not answered. It was after his hours.

"Dr. Makarov's office. How may I help you?" I heard an old voice say kindly. Clearing the thickness from my throat, I replied.

"It's Gajeel Redfox. I was supposed to be meeting with you next week in couples therapy with my girlfriend, Levy McGarden."

There was shuffling on the other end. "Mr. Redfox. I'm surprised to hear from you. Ms. McGarden says you are a busy man."

"I am. I was wondering if you do individual sessions."

"I do. Ms. McGarden's mother is one of my patients I've taken on, along with her daughter. I was recommended to you."

I hadn't known that. "Would you happen to have any free time now? To talk?"

"Individual or are you bringing Ms. McGarden along?"

"No. It's just me."

"There is a coffee shop across the street from my office. I'll be sitting outside near the roses."

"Okay." He ended the phone call and I told Stuart where to go. I'd done research on Dr. Makarov, and his success rate in actually helping his patients was higher than average. And his pay wasn't very high, which was a shocker. I left my suit jacket and vest in the car as I walked towards the garden of the coffee shop Dr. Makarov was talking about. I found him, which was fairly easy considering how late it was, sitting down with his eyes closed, peacefully sipping tea and eating what looked like dark chocolate. Ew.

"Have a seat, young man." He said clear as day. I sat across from him and saw a cup of black coffee.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got this." He explained before he opened an eye and examined me. I felt stiff with nerves.

"I like mine's this way. Thanks, Doc."

"Just call me Makarov. Something is going on. I can see turmoil in your eyes. What's going on, Mr. Redfox?"

"I made a serious mistake with Levy. I don't know whether or not she is scared of me or just pissed off. Have you heard from her?"

"I have, yes. She hadn't called to cancel your appointments, and I know that isn't on your agenda. What we spoke about stays between us. Your problem, however, isn't with Levy. It's personal."

"But it is affecting her and keeping her away from me. I can't stand it."

He gave a wise, old grin. "You're wrong."

My eyes snapped to him, confused and frustrated. "What?"

"Only _you_ can affect her and keep her away. You personal problem has _nothing_ to do with Levy. All of this anger and frustration I feel coming off of you is directed at yourself, not the issue. Whatever you said or did is hurting you, thus it causes you to hurt Levy."

"But what is hurting her? I'd give her fucking anything."

"Trust. Levy was always let down when it came to trusting her or vice versa. I helped her get past her last relationship and something she had pointed out in our meetings was that she just couldn't find herself to trust someone who either couldn't be trusted or didn't trust her. As basic as it is, it is very important to her."

I nodded. "I can see why. I think the same."

"But do you understand?"

I took a second to process that. He was right. In the end, I made the decision to not open up and give Levy what she wanted, instead of trying to come clean. I nodded my head and watched a waiter refill Makarov's tea.

"I think so. I'm just trying to find myself again. With my anger issues and past mistakes, sometimes it feels overwhelming, and it's hard to stay under control and deal with Levy at the same time."

He raised a white eyebrow. "There goes your solution. You spend your whole life in control, and giving up control, real control, to Levy is something you don't feel comfortable with. She is to be able to hold baggage with you, as you do her. You might just be the safe place she needs, but you must open to her. In relationships, there must be trust."

I stared into his clear eyes and it clicked.

"I understand."

* * *

Sitting in my home office, I held the little USB Jellal had given me. I twirled it in my hands before I inserted it into my laptop and went to my living room. Dressed in nothing but a hoodie and boxers, I was taken aback at how long it took for the information to come up. The USB was nearly full.

Having already taken my medicine, I took a deep breath and clicked on the first video that had popped up.

Levy was who I saw first. She wore nothing more than a bikini and she was walking along the beach. Her hair was shorter and pulled back. The date on the video told me that this was what she looked like almost three years ago.

She was still so damn _beautiful_.

" _Stop recording me!_ " She laughed as she was chased by Cole Evans. This must have been before. Clicking to the next video, I tensed up.

Levy laid blindfolded on a spacious bed and tied up with metal cuffs. She looked terrified. " _Cole, I don't like this._ "

He walked into view of the camera. No wonder Levy had such a tight pussy. His dick was so small. I focused my attention, seeing that this clip was over two years old. This must have been the beginning.

" _Babe, we haven't even started._ "

She shook her head.

" _You said that if I wasn't comfortable, we could stop._ "

I watched him look at her for just a moment before he shrugged and grabbed to things to put on the bed. A gag ball. And a whip.

" _Let's just try a little longer, sweetheart. It'll be fun. Trust me._ " He whispered into her ear as he climbed over her. She looked so uncomfortable.

" _I don't know about this one._ " She took a second to try and calm down. I controlled my boiling emotions when he kissed her and touched her. When he pulled back, he grabbed the whip and brushed it across her neck. She flinched, obviously terrified of this _new game_. She didn't want to, and that was the equivalent of a 'no'.

" _Come on, babe. You are so quiet._ " He said with a growing smile. His hand inched towards the gag ball. Levy tugged at the metal cuffs that dug into her wrist.

" _Cole, I want to stop. This is freaking me out. Please let me lose. The cuffs hurt-_ " My eyes widened as Cole shoved the gag ball into her mouth, stopping her from talking. She thrashed at the action, trying to get free. I could hear her muffled cries as she begged to be let free.

I watched the whole video, wide eyed and in pain. Levy had cried and fought her restraints. The video showed the small amount of blood on the wrists from the stupid cuffs. She had _begged_ him. And he just acted like she didn't exist. When he finally finished, Levy laid in a crying, limp mess of shaking limbs and tears. Cole stared at her dazed for a moment, before snapping into action. He unlocked the chains and threw away the gag ball. Finally removing the blindfold, he moved the broken Levy into his lap. He apologized to her as she cried her eyes out, trying to crawl away from him.

" _I said no! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP!_ " She cried out. Cole hugged her as she almost escaped the bed.

" _Stop, Levy. I'm sorry. I got carried away. I shouldn't have done that to you. I will sleep in the guest room if it makes you feel better. Don't leave me._ " He begged her. She pulled on clothes and shook her head.

" _I will go. I don't want to be in here. I can't_." Her voice trembled as she swiped at her tears. Cole watched her leave before he hopped up with a curse. The video cut off.

The next video made my blood boil like an inferno.

Levy was lying asleep on the same bed as the first video. Cole was moving her slowly onto her stomach, pulling her hands above her head as she slept soundly. I flinched at hearing the cuffs click closed around her wrists. A blindfold was tossed over her eyes as she shifted in her sleep.

" _Cole?_ " Her voice was full of sleep. She went to move her hands but the cuffs stopped her. She tensed up and tugged harder.

" _Cole? Cole. Stop. I said I didn't like this anymore._ " Her hands tugged at the restraints. He yanked her hips up.

" _But you look so hot baby. Just do this for me._ " He begged with a sick smile on his face.

" _Cole, I can't! I need to get up! Stop!_ " She cried out. He stuffed that damn gag ball into her mouth and her muffled screams terrified me.

She fought him with her very being, but being tied up wasn't helping. I watched him hurt her all over again, and it still caused me to hurt with her. I had never experienced this type of sexual trauma, but I had still experienced something like this that I shouldn't have.

Next were pictures. Tons. Some good, but most bad. Cole did this to her. He hurt her in so many different ways physically. He abused her lovingness and kindness with his twisted humor and affection. And Levy still saw _some_ form of good in a monster like him. Then again, who was I to judge. She loved me and saw some type of good in me, despite not knowing how much of a twisted monster _I_ was. And that was why I needed her. That's why I loved her.

Because she was the only person that wasn't my mother that actually loved me.

* * *

A/N: Sup. So, All I can say is that ya'll are getting two chapters next weekend! Please keep up the support. It is my fire! That's all, Gang! PEACE!


	7. Chapter 6 Part I - Wild Perceptions

**Gajeel - SIX**

 **Part 1**

I squeezed a stress ball as I walked back and forth across my living room. Two movers scurried past me, carrying lamps and pillows. Part of me felt absolutely insane, but I needed to give Levy a place close to me that she felt safe when she didn't want to be near me. I stroked my ring, and watched the movers work quickly to complete the plans I gave them only a few hours earlier. I had them clear out a guest room and completely refurbish it to look how I wanted it to.

I had messaged Wendy, telling her that I wasn't feeling very well. I had a nightmare last night, and I couldn't fall back to sleep. Fifteen hours awake after two hours of rest left me delirious and pissed. I glanced to my liquor stash and shook my head. No reason to get shitfaced. I needed a damn punching bag. Or a hot shower. Even better would be a hot shower with Levy-

"Gajeel." I turned my head and saw Erza holding what looked like a pair of clothes and my present to Wendy. The movers gave their farewells as they left without an extra word. I didn't say anything as the door closed behind them, eyeing Erza. She looked tense.

"What is it?"

"The party was moved back to the manor."

"I'm not go-"

"Ms. McGarden and Ms. Heartfilia are both there."

I grabbed everything in her hands and rushed to my bathroom, getting dressed. Jeans and a black button up was underdressed, but I didn't care. I did not want Levy at that house. I didn't even want her near there. I gripped Levy's present to Wendy and closed my eyes. I was stiff with anger and I took my medicine, hoping it would cool my burning skin. Too many bad memories bombarded me. Way too many.

Opening my eyes, I marched out of my penthouse and climbed into the driver's seat of my Bentley. I had given Stuart the day off. I was forty minutes away from the Manor, but I made it there in twenty. As I pulled up to the once beautifully referenced place, I saw my security detail roll up behind me, as they had struggled to keep up with my insane driving. House security recognized me and directed me where to go. I walked through the spacious living room and I saw a mountain of presents waiting to be opened. I set the journal down, wrote Levy's name on it to Wendy, then walked to the back garden. I was met with a crowd. My eyes zeroed in on my target.

I could easily spot her from anywhere. She was dressed beautifully in a black and red classical garden style party dress, which had a fitted lace bodice that lifted her chest and added to the flowery patterns that etched down her skirts. I licked my lips as I glanced down to her creamy thighs, wanted dearly to spread them and taste her. Her height was closer to Lucy's, and I noticed she wore the fucking hottest pair of red heels I'd ever seen. They made her legs appear more slender and longer. I struggled to swallow the lust clogging my throat. Her hair seemed brighter and very recently cut. Her fingers, that had touched me in so many ways, were laced with Lucy's as they danced together, laughing like everyone else around them. I hadn't noticed I was moving until I was close to them. Lucy wrapped her arms around Levy's neck and whispered something to her and I could hear her beautiful laughter in response. Not even the music could deafen her voice. Nothing could.

The song bumping around us ended and she stopped smiling suddenly. I could feel the charge she sensed as she looked around her momentarily before her eyes found mine. Startled, she lost her footing as Lucy was whisked away by another female whom I recognized was an ad agent. Wasn't very surprised they got in. Grandeeney was that extravagant as to invite publishers to her daughter's party.

My attention focused on Levy again. I couldn't stop scowling as people looked at her as I stood chest to chest with her. God, I wanted to kiss her.

"What are you doing here?" I growled out, unable to contain my boiling emotions.

She leaned away from my harshness. "Excuse me?"

I gripped her elbow, turning her towards the exit. "You shouldn't be here. I don't want you here."

She tensed before she ripped her arm from my grasp and marched ahead of me. I took a moment to admire her. It had been so long since I've last seen her. The sight of her hurt me. I craved her too damn much. I heard my name being called behind me, but I shut it out. I'd let her walk away from me before. I would not let that happen again.

We'd nearly raced into the empty house, passing the kitchen area before I had had enough.

"Levy, stop."

Her shoulders bunched up with fury I couldn't see on her face. "Screw off. I'll see myself out."

"I'm not done wit-"

"Well, I am!" She exploded, facing me. "Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right talking to me that way! You think I came for you? That I hoped you would throw me a bone or a scrap? That I would beg on my hands and knees for you? Or maybe that I would harass you into a worthless quickie in the back of somewhere here in a penniless effort to win you back?"

My fury was boiling over. I tightened my jaw, struggling to contain my voice. "Shut up, Levy. Let me fini-"

"I only came because Rogue said you wouldn't be. I'm here for Lucy and her upcoming career. I'm here for Wendy. So you can go back there and live the rest of your life not thinking about me, because once I leave, I'll be doing you the same." My heart threatened to give out at the seriousness in her gaze. She half turned from me.

"Just shut your goddamn mouth." I rushed her, grabbing her by the elbows to make her face me again. "Let me finish talking."

As fast as lightning, I felt a burning pain on my cheek as Levy had smacked me so hard my head had actually tilted. "Get your hands off of me."

In a newly founded mix of desperation and rage, I yanked her into my chest and kissed her hard. I gripped her hair in one of my hands, keeping her face pressed to mine and I forced her mouth open with my own and slid my tongue inside. In a fit, she wrestled my grip and bit at my tongue and lips. I ignored a sharp pain on my lip as I tasted blood. I couldn't stop. If this was the last time I ever kissed her, I would savor it. I was starved of her, and I needed this. Her fight slowly left her body as she gradually leaned into me. I felt her hardened nipples pressed into my chest as she moaned into my mouth. Desperate for her, I picked her up and turned down a side hall, waltzing into the home library.

After I kicked the door closed, I pressed Levy up against it. I trailed one of my hands up into her skirts and felt dampness in her lacy underwear. I gripped her firm ass and swallowed her moan. I rubbed my body against her's as tension left us both. She grabbed my hair, keeping me close to her. I was dizzy from the lack of air, but I didn't care. However, she needed it.

I pulled back first as we both gasped. "Levy. Don't fight me anymore. I can't handle it."

Her beautiful eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. "Let me go, Gajeel."

I hid my face in her neck as embarrassment rose in me. "I can't lose you. I know the other night disgusted you and-"

"No, Gajeel! That's not why I left!" She exclaimed. Hope rose within me that I hadn't scared her because of that.

"I'm deprived of you." My mouth sucked in the skin of her shoulder, moving higher up her neck. My tongue flickered over her racing pulse, tasting her sweet, intoxicating skin. I groaned as I rolled my hips into her center, letting her feel my need for her. "I'm lost all the fucking time. I can't think, eat, work, sleep… Don't you feel it? I'm aching for you, babe. I can make you want me again."

I saw a tear fall from her face to her sweet chest and I licked it off before nuzzling her. Her heart nearly beat as fast as mine. "I never stopped wanting you. I can't stop needing, but you hurt me, Gajeel. You have the power to hurt me like no one else can or ever will."

I moved my gaze to her face. Tearstained and swollen lipped, she was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever lay my eyes on. "How did I hurt you? Tell me."

She moved a hand to cup my face, making me focus on her words. "The lies. The shutting me out. There is only one thing that can keep me from you, and that's just you. Your past is powerless, Gajeel. You pushed me away, not your past."

"I didn't know what to do. You should never see me like that."

She pressed her forehead to mine. "That's it, Gajeel. I needed to see everything, just like you did. The good and the bad. The pretty and the ugly. I need to know who you are in order for us to work. Without it, we'll break, and I'll break too. These last few days were a living hell. I struggled to crawl out of bed, get through the day, and just be alive… It'll kill me to just give you up."

I tightened the arm I used to keep her propped up as her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I'm working on it, Levy. I can let you in. But you first reaction when I fuck up is to run from me. I can't take that. I'm terrified I will do or say something and you'll be gone for good." I couldn't resist kissing her soft lips again. I needed everything from her. Every kiss, and touch. Her time, attention, affection. Everything.

"God, I prayed to the heavens that you would come back on your own. I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I can't let you leave me."

She slightly jerked in my hold. "You were hoping I'd come back to you? But you gave me my key back… I thought were done."

I glared at her. "We'll never be done, Levy. Ever."

Her eyes glazed with tears that could rip my heart out. "We can't keep making each other miserable like this, Gajeel. And it's never ending. We need help. We're seriously dysfunctional."

"I went in to see Dr. Makarov. He's taking me on as a patient, and I'll get better for you." I promised. She shook her head.

"It has to be for you too. Promise me you'll do it for you. No matter how hard it will be, let it be for you."

I cupped her face and nodded. "I promise. I'm not afraid of work. But, Christ, I'm terrified at the thought of losing you."

I trailed my eyes her body and didn't hide the blush that rose in me. She was so fucking perfect. She was saving me, making me whole, and I wouldn't survive without her anymore. I pressed my mouth to hers again and I felt that rising desire fill me. I needed her. Right now.

"I need you. I need to be inside of you. Right now." I snapped out as I set her down. She was gasping for air when I dropped to lift her skirts. I bit my lip at seeing her damp lacy underwear. I ripped them from her frame, shocking her. I tucked them in my back pocket as I ran my tongue along her weeping slit. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at her sweet taste. She shook against my mouth as I gave a teasing prod into her tight entrance. I couldn't see or hear anything but her. She was crying out my name and pulling on my hair like she couldn't get enough of me.

"Oh my God." She gasped. Staring at her, I fluttered my tongue against her clit and she jerked into the glass door. I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder, trapping her. She wouldn't escape the pleasure I was inflicting on her. I growled when she came almost violently. I didn't stop coming at her.

"Gajeel… You make me feel so good." She moaned out huskily, driving me crazy. I tongued her to orgasm multiple times, unable to stop even when she begged me, saying she couldn't take anymore. When she was sagging against the door, I stood up and carried her to the leather couch. Sitting her on the edge, I unzipped my pants. She pressed a hand to my waist.

"What are you doing? We can't do this here." I wanted to chuckle at her.

"It has to be here. It has to be now." I said lowly as I pushed inside of her. We both moaned each other's name. I filled her, and bliss exploded in my mind. I needed this. Any chance I could, I needed to be around her, with her, in her. Why couldn't she see that?

I cupped the nape of her neck and her waist as I began ruthlessly thrusting into her. She lurched forward and grabbed my waist, trying to slow me down.

"Oh my… _Gajeel_." Moments passed and she was kissing me, begging for more into my mouth. I tightened my grip on her, pulling away to watch her. She always amazed me whenever we did this. I felt a darker part of me claiming this. She was mine. I wouldn't let anyone else have her. Selfish and possessive, I stared her in her lustful eyes, claiming those in my head. She would only look at me like that.

My lower stomach tightened and I rolled my hips into her. "I'll come inside you. We both need it."

"Yes. Fill me. I need to feel you inside of me." She breathed.

"I am inside of you." I reminded gripped my hair.

"More." She panted.

"So greedy. Your little cunt is always too greedy for me. Tell me what you _need._ " My voice caught an edge as her sex rippled around my cock.

"You. _I need you_."

A pleasurable pain wracked through my body and I groaned as I felt my dick twitch. My knees nearly felt weak.

She tightened around me as I released, unable to hold back.

"Just like that, baby. Squeeze my dick." I rasped out. I could feel her holding me, owning me as I came uncontrollably. Levy gripped the sides of my shirt, burying her face in my neck. I kissed her head and tried not to fall over her. She held me at the waist and nuzzled me, calming me.

"Good God, I can't go days without you. Even work hours are too fucking long." I gasped. She ran a hand through my hair.

"I missed you too." She whispered. I pressed my face to her hair and inhaled her before I tilted her head back and nuzzled her from her soft cheek to her neck.

"Levy… When you aren't with me, I feel… I just- Don't run from me anymore. I can't take it." I straightened to stare at her. I pulled her to the edge of the couch so she was sitting up. The look she gave me almost had me hard instantly. I rushed out, "Come home with me."

She sighed. "I can't leave Luce."

"Then we'll get her. She won't miss out. I can make whatever she hopes to accomplish here happen." I said clear as day.

"What if she is having fun?"

I scowled. I clenched my jaw. "I don't want you here. Some of my bad memories… They take place here."

Realization hit her as I huffed with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Her gentle voice made me feel like an asshole. "I've been rough with you today. I'm sorry. Being here makes me fucking restless and antsy, but that is no excuse for my actions."

She shocked me by kissing me, giving a quick, sensual peck to my lips. "Don't apologize for being yourself. I want to be your safe, happy place."

Mentioning happy places, I remembered the work I had done to my guest room at home. "I have a surprise for you."

She merely nodded and moved her hands to my chest to push me back a step. My dick slid out of her and I groaned. Her tight sex wept with my seed, and such a thought drove me insane. I wanted her again.

"Holy shit. That was so fucking hot." I spun her in my arms and gripped the swell of her ass. She gasped out, surprised.

"You can't keep going." She said breathlessly.

"Like hell if I can't."

I moved my other hand around her to cup her mound, spreading her slick folds open to tease with my thumb. I sucked on the skin of her soft neck and growled at her groan.

"I want to possess you. To mark you as my own in every way." I promised and declared all in one. She bit her lip, trying to stay quiet, but I wanted her loud for me. Always. Her legs gave a shake before she broke my hold and turned to face me. I stared down at her, not holding back my emotions.

What she did next froze me to the bone.

With her mouth on my jaw and neck, she gripped my wrist and moved it further between her legs up until my slickened finger was pressed against the rim of her puckered little hole. Flashes of red made me dizzy, but it was gone when her beautiful eyes reached mine. Everything was gone when she looked at me like she loved me.

"Mark me here with your touch. With your fingers." She demanded while looking at me with so much love. My control almost slipped and my breathing picked up drastically. I struggled to swallow my unease. A slight fear rose in me.

"I don't do… anal play." I struggled to get out. She pulled me tighter against her as I watched her. She was so wound up, despite the fire in her eyes. My jaw tightened as a burning pain filled my chest.

"Neither do I." She murmured lightly against my lips. I tried to understand.

"How can… Why?" I asked. She relaxed against me, calming my nerves. She hugged me tightly, almost tight enough so that I couldn't breathe. I inhaled her.

"Because I believe your touch can get rid of Cole's."

An emotion I never felt before jolted me as I pressed my face into her hair. My grip on the world was vanished, and I was completely grounded to Levy. The need for her intensified as every thought that wasn't about Levy disappeared.

"Oh, Levy." I breathed against her. She nestled into my chest, encompassing me with her warmth and glow. I just wanted her safe at this point.

"I am safe with you. That's how you make me feel." She murmured. For a second, I wondered if I voiced my thoughts, but I shrugged it off, not caring about it. Remembering where my hand was, I closed my eyes and flexed my finger, using my and her release as a lubricant. I was gentle as I rubbed over her anus. She jerked back, her cheeks red with desire. I tried to slow my erratic heartbeat.

"Gajeel?"

"Why me, Levy? You've seen me in my sleep… You know I'm fucked up… How can you still trust me with your body?" I couldn't keep my fear and conflict hidden. She saw straight to my soul.

"I love you."

I shuddered and closed my eyes. "Remember our safeword. If it is ever too much… Jesus, tell me and I'll stop."

The clock near us chimed and Levy gasped. "We've been gone for so long. Someone will come looking for us."

I looked down at her again, soaking in us. "Do you really care if someone comes in here while I'm pleasing my woman?"

"I don't care about anything when you're touching me. It doesn't matter." She admitted. Overwhelmed, I used my free hand to grip her hair, rooting her to me. She was breathless as I rubbed over her again, hesitant in pushing inside.

"Did… Did you ever enjoy anal play? By accident or with caution?"

"No." She replied, staring me down. My body heated up again, my dick hardening even without contact. Pure emotions had my body aching.

"And you still trust me enough to take you back to pained places." She didn't understand how much that shook me. How much that meant to me. To deliberately punish her with pleasure, just to break her free of her chains.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I do. You need this, and I'll give it to you because that is what we both need. All of your needs, I will handle." I convinced her and myself. My throat was tight as I forced myself to breathe.

A relief filled sigh escaped her as I gently massaged her rear. "Thank you, Gajeel. I want to be what you need, too."

Her hands moved to grip my biceps. Focusing was hard when she was touching me. I clenched my jaw. "Give me control. You know that's what I need in order to do this for you. I have to be careful with you."

"I know. I know." She chanted as her eyes closed under my touch. I pressed my mouth to her's, sliding my tongue past her parted lips to taste her. I coated my finger again and held her tight to me. She sagged into me when I pushed into her rear, pressing against the ring. She jerked her hips out, and I slid further into her. A pained moan escaped her.

"Are you okay?" I said, not moving a muscle. "Do you need me to stop?"

"Don't stop. Oh God, don't stop." She breathed. I flexed my finger nervously, and when her hips pushed out again, I knew she was enjoying this. My finger was burning, and she felt so soft to my touch.

"You are so snug and hot around my finger." I panted against her lips. "Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head, slightly rocking her hips between my hand and my cock. "No. More. I need more."

And I would give her more. I slid in all the way to my knuckle. She shivered against me. My heart thudding hard as she dug her nails into my arms.

"How's that feel, baby?" I needed to hear her talk, to tell me she was okay. To tell me that she was feeling good.

"So good, Gajeel. Everything you do to me feels so good." She moaned lowly. I pulled her hair, urging her head back so I could take her more in a fiery kiss. I struck a rhythm, gliding in and out slowly. She arched into me, making it easier to move my hand under her skirts. I couldn't help but slide my urgent mouth across her mouth, jaw, neck… everywhere. She rocked into me, completely lost in bliss.

"You're so perfect. So beautiful. I love making you feel good… Christ, I love watching you come from me. For me." I said as softly as I could manage. I was gaining control again.

"Gajeel." The way she said my name reminded of how I felt. The longing without her with me. Those days without her, they were the longest days of my life. "I need you."

"I know. I'm here. I feel you. You are going to come for me again. Your cunt is clenching for me. Put my cock in you." I demanded. Her heels gave her enough height to just barely reach where I needed her to be. I buckled my knees slightly to make it more comfortable for her. She gripped my erection with a shaky hand and guided me to the quivering lips of her sex. I pushed in only a few inches that wouldn't hurt us in our standing position. Her knees shook and I wrapped the hand I kept in her hair around her waist to support her. She pressed her face into my chest as I kept my other hand thrusting into her rear. Her hands kept her balanced on my waist.

"Goodness, Levy. Don't you know what you do to me?" I asked her as I flexed my hips. Her tight sex clenched me uncontrollably. I was going to come quickly, but I didn't care.

A sound coming from across the hall stalled me. Levy, completely encompassed by me, whimpered in protest.

"Quiet. Someone is coming." I whispered. Levy gripped me closer, nervous.

"I thought I saw Minerva come in." Had she? "What if she told-"

"Don't move. Your skirts hide everything." I said as I shook my head, letting my hair fall around my shoulders to hide her face further. I wanted so badly to thrust into her. Just a few thrusts and I would come inside of her. Come with her.

The door opened and I saw Rogue, of all people, peek his head in. He took in the scene in front of him. It looked like I was simply hugging my girlfriend, comforting her.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked politely.

"Yes. What do you want?" I said in my normal, cold tone. Unable to resist the rush of excitement, I slowly pushed my finger into her rear as to not disrupt her skirts. Levy's breath hitched quietly. Her sex clenched as a result.

"Levy? Are you okay?" Rogue asked her directly.

Levy kept her face in my chest as she replied. "I'm great. We… were talking. About going out. For dinner." She stuttered. Rogue looked back to me, confusion evident in his eyes.

"We'd be out of here sooner if you left us to it. What do you need?"

"Mother wants you."

"Why?" I asked as I shifted on my feet, causing me to bump into Levy's clit. She came with a rush, and I felt my cock spurting, unloading, inside of her. I grunted as I felt her teeth sink into my pectoral. I nearly groaned at the painful pleasure of her teeth knocking against my nipple piercing. I didn't stop thrusting my finger inside of her rear as I struggled to focus on what Rogue was saying.

"She thought she saw you, and she wanted to speak to you before you leave."

"We'll be out in a minute." I dismissed him. He left quickly, no doubt going to tell Grandeeney I was indeed here. Writing it off, I lifted Levy onto the nearby desk. Covering her moaning mouth with my own, I pushed completely inside of her, feeling a second part of my orgasm hit me as I thrusted. I growling into her mouth, feeling the erotic effects of what we just did push me to come again. And she held me through it all, kissing, moaning, and grabbing me.

* * *

A/N: Yooooo! Part 2 is coming tomorrow! Just wait gang! PEACE!


	8. Chapter 6 Part II - Dominant Species

**Gajeel**

 **Part 2**

When I finally pulled myself together, I gave Levy a minute to grasp reality as I just struggled to do. I carefully pulled out of her. Despite having come twice, I wanted her again. Swallowing my desire, I pulled her to the comp bathroom and cleaned her as she watched me silently.

"I didn't tell you before, but you look fucking gorgeous. And those heels… they are fuck-me heels."

"Thank you." She muttered with an embarrassed blush.

"For the fucking or the complement?"

"Oh, hush." She swatted my shoulder. I caught her hand and pressed a kiss to it before I continued to clean up.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." I almost hadn't heard her as I zipped up my fly and fixed her dress. I lifted her to the counter and cupped her face.

"We don't fight, Levy. We just gotta learn how to not scare the hell out of each other."

She gave a humorless chuckle. "You make it seem so easy."

"Easy is for wimps. I'd fight for you without a second thought. Together, we can get through anything." I fixed her headband, biting my lip at seeing it was dampened slightly with sweat from before. I needed to get the hell out of here. "We'll discuss more at home."

"You're stepmom said she was surprised I wasn't a brunette."

"Did she?"

"Well that you'd be interested in one, I guess." She said timidly.

"Was she?" I asked, wanting to dismiss the subject.

"Gajeel!"

"Yes?" I asked, running my fingers down her arms, trying to soothe her anxiety.

"I'm not the type you usually go for, am I?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I have only one type. Levy Anne McGarden."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Annoyed, I left out a breath. "What the hell does it matter? You're the only I'm with and want to be with. Isn't that enough?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm just curious. People don't usually steer from their types."

"Good thing I'm your type." I sighed.

She gave me a dead look. "You don't have a type. You are on a whole different level alone."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"A whole level alone?" I grinned softly while movings my hands to her thighs. She sucked in a tight breath.

Levy pressed a hand against my chest so she could slid to the floor, her heels making a clicking sound. "You know what I think about every day, which is why we should get out of here before we end up screwing each other again and getting caught."

I roared out, laughing. She smiled at me. I gripped her hand, kissing it and leaning in close. I placed it over my heart. "Only you can bring me joy in a place so dark to me."

She gripped my shirt, coincidentally over my nipple piercing, and kissed me lightly. "You came here for me, didn't you? To the place you hate? Just for me?"

"As I said before, I'd go into hell to get you, Levy. This is pretty close. Nothing would stop me from getting to you." I promised. She nodded and nuzzled my cheek. "Let's get Lucy and get outta here."

I laced our fingers together, not releasing her as I pulled her out of the rooms and outside to the buzzing party.

As I searched for Lucy, I heard a soft voice call my name. My stepmother approached me. I stiffened, hiding all emotion when she came within arms reach. I moving my linked hand behind Levy, curling her closer to me so Grandeeney got the message.

"Oh, Gajeel! It's been so long since I'd seen you!"

"Grandeeney." I nodded to her.

Grandeeney was a beautiful woman. Even for her age, she looked twenty years younger. Stormy gray eyes and the lightest chestnut hair, she looked nothing like her children. Rogue looked more my father, and Wendy was a wildcard. But she became the closest thing to a mother to me, even if I didn't feel it at times. Levy was right to say my family was important to me, but I had been so used to the distance that I forgot what it felt like to be close to them again.

Grandeeney's eyes were practically glowing with excitement at seeing me. "You can thank Levy for my temporary presence. I've come to whisk her away."

"Oh no! But she was having a lovely time, weren't you Levy?"

Levy's grip tightened on my hand I stared down my stepmother. "Don't put her on the spot, Grandeeney. You got to meet her-Be happy about that."

"Sure, I guess. Would you two consider a dinner soon?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. She'd never asked me to bring a woman to dinner. Out the corner of my eye, I caught blonde hair. I waved Lucy over.

"Oh, not Lucy too. She's just lovely to have!"

I wanted to roll my eyes. "I figured you'd like her. Don't forget she is also Levy's friend. That makes her mine as well."

Lucy walked up to Levy, telling her something I wasn't paying attention to before she focused her eyes on me. She gave me a kind smile. "Let's get going."

I obediently followed Levy and Lucy to the exit as they gave farewells to people who caught them. I had to glare at some male model that got too comfortable with Levy, pressing a kiss to her cheek and saying goodbye in French. He scurried off after catching my glare.

"Hey, Gajeel."

I snapped my attention to Levy. "Huh?"

"Get Wendy so we can tell her goodbye."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"She's right there." She pointed past me and I followed her directions. Surely, Wendy faced me while talking expressively to a group of her classmates. Her eyes slid to mine and I waved her over. She politely dismissed herself before she walked over to me with a bright look in her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What do I say?" I rushed. Levy chuckled.

"Tell her you two can meet up and catch up soon."

I gave her a look. "What in the world would I have to talk to her about?"

"She's a teen. She'll be the catalyst in your conversation, given the opportunity."

"Why would I let her talk my ear off?"

"Because I'll owe you one." She flexed her grip on my hand and I hid my grunt.

"You are always up to something, woman. And you'll owe me a lot of ones." I grumbled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. Wendy skipped to a halt in front of us.

"Hey, Gajeel. I thought I saw you earlier."

"I was occupied. Let's get together sometime soon. Maybe for a movie." It was the first 'cool' thing I could think of that teens would be interested in.

"At your place?"

"Absolutely. Might even be a sleepover." Levy butted in. I was startled, staring at her as did Wendy. My half sister beamed.

"Okay. I'll be in touch." She gave me a quick hug. I was frozen as she left after kissing Levy's cheek, along with Lucy's. Levy giggled, tugging me towards the exit. I followed her without a word, trying to shake off the warm feeling that pierced my chest.

* * *

Levy and I drove home, _together_ , after dropping off Lucy at their shared new apartment. We walked straight into my bathroom. I undressed us both, and settled for washing us both while I was at it. She didn't protest. The only sounds coming from her were soft little pleasured moans as I masssaged her scalp. When we finished, I pulled out a pair of silk pants for me, and a red and black silk robe for her that I'd bought in advance. She pouted.

"I don't get panties?"

I hid my smirk. "Nope. Go to my kitchen and use that phone to pick up 2 usuals from Chinese."

"Fine." She huffed and left, looking sexy as hell. I walked into my home office. I poured myself a glass of brandy and leaned against my desk. I looked to the wall, seeing the blown up pictures of Levy I had hung in addition to my guest room makeover. The first was of our kiss from the white out dinner when I'd taken her to the Bentley. The second was us locked in a heated liplock in the garden. The last one was one I took of her sleeping.

I felt a charge in the air, telling me that Levy had found me. I took a sip of my drink before I sighed.

"Come here." I said softly. There was silence for a few seconds before Levy stood in front of me. I handed her my tumbler, encouraging her to have some. She drank without a second to spare, eyeing me confused.

"Sit. There's my first surprise." She sat in my chair, and her confusion shifted to surprise.

It was a frame of us two laughing, enjoying lunch together at a mexican grill near the office. My arm was around her thin waist, encompassing her in my grip as I nuzzled her cheek, grinning. Her eyes lit up at seeing the picture.

"I want you to take that to work. You blow me kisses from work everyday. I want a constant reminder of me as you work. Of us."

"I couldn't forget, baby."

"I won't let you, even if you tried." I took a drink from my tumbler. I hoped my second surprise wouldn't upset her. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me. "Let me say thank you for the picture."

When she puckered her lips for a kiss, I hummed. I pressed my lips to her's, falling under her seduction. I pulled back first, wanting dearly to take her to my room.

"Save that for a little later. We still need to talk." I said as gently as I could. She looked at me curiously, but I gave her my tumbler, making her finish it. Trying to relax, I held her waist.

"Do you remember our conversation from a few weeks ago? From when I first stayed over your house?"

She tilted her head before she frowned slightly. Oh boy.

"Now before you get all pissy about it, I just want you to realize that the whole dom/sub analogy wasn't the best way to introduce that topic."

"You think?" She said with bite. I gave her a look. "I'm not submissive, Gajeel. That is the end of that conversation."

I touched her nose, making her lose some of her attitude. Some. "I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about control."

She sighed. "It's the same argument."

"Levy, it's not. Just a few hours ago, when you gave me that control… That's important to me. Doesn't it feel better when I'm in control?"

She frowned and looked away from me stubbornly. I took a deep breath and rubbed her arms. "Baby, look at me."

She looked at me with an upset frown marring her gentle face. I stroked her lips, letting her calm down.

"Answer me this. What was better for you? When we were in my bedroom with you leading, or when we had sex in the shower for the first time?"

"Damn it, Gajeel. What does it matter?"

"I have an agenda. Answer the question." I realized I liked the fiery Levy. I pulled her against me, feeling her gently. She sucked in a tight breath.

"Shower sex was a first for me." She mumbled.

"I asked which was better."

With a defeated sigh, she said, "Shower."

"And what was wrong with you giving me the lead then?"

"I'm not submissive, Gajeel." She repeated. I growled low.

If she wanted to argue that, then we would. "You are with me."

"Screw you." She growled under her breath while trying to step away. Remembering what I did to her in the kitchen during our first argument, I stood tall, leaning over her while hiding my raging emotions. I reached out to her and grabbed her waist, forcing her chest to chest with me. Her breathing hitched when I moved my hand down and gripped her backside. " _Gajeel_."

"Think about it. You've been yielding to me this whole time. You need me like this. Admit it." I murmured in her ear

"You're really good in bed! It's hard not to when you have more experience like you do. Sorry I'm not as exciting." She said dejected.

"That's a load of crap Levy. You know how much I love making love to you." I murmured. Seeing her lower lip quiver, I lifted her into my arms, carrying her to my guest room.

"Open the door." I said to her. Setting her down, we both looked around the newly arranged room.

The movers I'd had over earlier made this room like her own at her apartment. From the bed and frame to the blinds, I'd replicated her room with as much detail as I could give. I'd even gone as far as buying a wide, wooly carpet. I turned my attention to her and confusion mixed with surprise.

"You… moved me in with you?" I hadn't even considered that….

"Not exactly. I wanted to give you a place to go to feel safe, in a place where I know you are safe. If I ever go too far, you can come in here. I won't disturb you here. I used a picture I took of you sleeping to replicate your room."

"Are we going to be sleeping separate?" She whispered.

"Not if I can help it, no." She was too quiet. "Talk to me, baby. What's going on in your head?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "My head? What's going on through yours? What happened when I was gone? In the few days we were broken up?"

I gritted my teeth, not hiding my darkened emotions from her. "We never broke up, Levy."

Just then, the front door rang. "It's most likely dinner. I'll be just a moment."

I rushed to the front and grabbed the food from Erza. She handed me a separate folder along with my meal, and gave me a warning stare. I nodded to her and locked up the house. I left the food in the kitchen and headed back to the guest room. Levy lay in the bed, wrapped up in the covers.

"Dinner is here. I'd prefer not to eat alone."

"Why not just order me to eat with you, just to make things easier." She said in a tight voice. I deflated and walked to the bed. I climbed in behind her. I basked in her for a long moment, relaxing. I ran a hand down her arm and she twitched slightly away from me. My throat tightened.

"I can't stand you being unhappy." I said without thinking.

"I just… I don't know what to say. I thought things would finally boil down between us. This just feels like the beginning of an end." She curled further around her pillow, away from me.

"Levy, don't turn away from me." I begged deeply. She sighed. "It hurts me when you do that."

She whirled around, pushing me onto my back. Climbing into my lap, her robe loosened as she pressed her hands onto my chest in an effort to dominate me. I felt my jaw twitch as I hide my grin.

My sexy little bookworm wanted on top. Who was I to deny her of her needs? I had already promised that I would give her anything and everything.

"Is this so bad for a change? Me leading?" She grumbled, running her hands down my chest. My dick hardened at feeling her hand brush my nipple piercing.

I gripped her waist in my hands, staring her down. I let her know who was really in charge with just one look. Her cheeks flushed. "I will take you anyway I can."

"Oh hush. Don't think I don't know you are really topping me from the bottom. You did it the first time. You do it every time." She mumbled.

"That's because you need it. Don't you?" Her mouth moved to my chest and her body covered my own as she ignored my question. She rubbed and kissed me everywhere. Every touch sent a strong shock through me. I was hard by the time she kissed down my stomach.

"Do you want to punish me with pleasure, Levy? You can break me down." I whispered through slow breaths. She moved back up my body, rubbed my erection with her thigh.

"If I could." She mumbled into my jaw. I closed my eyes.

"You don't understand what your touch does to me. Sometimes it is too much for me to handle, so I have to hold you down. And guess what? The same is for you, isn't it? Even when you are pissed, my touch is too much."

"Glad we got that cleared." She mumbled. Her eyes were worried as she looked over me.

"Please don't worry about not being able to pleasure me. Looking at you with fucking clothes on gets me hard, Levs. No fear. It's just another obstacle we have to overcome." I reminded her of earlier this evening, when she asked me to punish her with pleasure.

"You're so confident and sure you're right. You are so trying to prove your point." She said while nibbling on my shoulder.

"And you might prove your own." I bite my lip, trying to stay still. She crawled down me again, biting and sucking at my skin. I hissed.

"Prepare to have your world rocked, Mr. Redfox."

And it certainly was.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, what's up Gang! The next chapter is also split, but I not dropping both in one weekend because there is a lot going on! We will delve further into Gajeel's past! I'm pumped. And for those who didn't know. HATC is my High Above The Clouds story. It is part one of this piece I have for Levy and Gajeel. That's all folks! PEACE!


	9. Chapter 7 Part I - Night Terrors

**Gajeel - Seven**

 **Part 1**

I was definitely getting used to Levy in my life. I loved her presence. Even outside of the bedroom. And I also loved looking at her. Especially how she was now.

Laying in a bubble bath in her apartment, Levy was humming along with a song that wasn't even playing. The lighting was lower than usual, and her head rested with a towel over it. Although I had already come from my personal trainer, having showered before I arrived here, I was tempted to strip and join her. Giving in, I set my bag of personal belongings down and stripped, carefully climbing in behind her. She groaned softly, and I smirked.

"Was it that good?" I joked while I kissed behind her ear. She relaxed into my chest.

"Who knew rolling around with a hot guy was exhausting?" She gasped when I moved her towel to massage her head. I nuzzled just behind her ear. It was one of her 'zones'.

"I would be jealous if I hadn't known Lily was married with a kid on the way."

"Carla's pregnant!" She straightened up before groaning and slumping against my chest. I chuckled.

"Yes."

She was silent for a long moment. I cupped water and poured it over her drying shoulders. I kneaded her arms thoroughly, feeling for tender spots. Her hand shot up slightly to catch mine. She toyed with my ring before she placed a kiss there and spoke.

"I spoke to David about you today."

I clenched my jaw and didn't stop massaging her sore body. "Did he… What did he say?"

She laughed lightly. "That I scored great. His friends bug him because his only niece is dating one of the richest men in the world."

I was more worried that he would hate me. "I'm sorry."

She half turned to me, pressing her hip into my groin in the best way. "It's not your fault you make big news. You can't help the fact that you are also dangerously attractive." And dangerous.

I hid my scowl. "You make me question whether or not my face is a curse."

"If it makes a difference, I like looking at it." She said with a smile on her voice. I kissed her cheek.

"Your opinion is the only one that I really care about. Everyone else can shove it."

"That is sweet." She said with mild shock. I rolled my eyes.

"But that isn't what I meant. I don't want David to think I am exploiting you to the media."

"You'd bestest be concerned over him liking you. He drives a hard ship and I vouched for you. Considering you _are_ dating the dent in his armor."

"Really?" I asked.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "He just wants me to be happy and safe."

"Do I make you happy?"

She nuzzled me. "Very. I love being with you. And I wish we were together anytime we aren't. You would be surprised by how much I think about you." Good.

"I'm sure David would love to hear about that."

"He acts much like my father, or so I hear."

Feeling unease, I cupped water in my hands and poured it over her drying skin. I sunk lower into the water with her and sighed.

"I don't really remember much of my old man." I said straight.

Levy tensed. I controlled my breathing as I carefully poured more water over Levy's neck. She was silently patient before she raised our entwined hand and kissed my ring again. She ran a hand over my chest, stroking my piercings. My ever living arousal woke.

"Wanna talk about what you do remember?" She coaxed me softly. I took a steady breath of her and steam.

"He used to smile. A lot. Then he stopped when my mother died." I fiddled with her fingertips. I closed my eyes, seeing a face that resembled my own staring back at me. Graying hair. Red eyes. A sharp grin or scowl, depending on the mood. "He was tired a lot too. Before and after. He worked a lot and wasn't around much. I guess I get my work drive from him."

She shrugged calmly. "Being a workaholic, which seems to be a good term, is the only thing you two may have in common."

I straightened in defense of my deceased father. "How could you know?"

She raised a hand and ran it through my dampened mane, calming me. "I don't mean to upset you, Gajeel. But your father was a fraud that didn't fight hard enough to live for himself and for you. You would never do that to yourself or the people around you. You aren't like him. He hurt you and that led him to abandoning you."

I looked at the fading bubbles. "Not like that. He wasn't a very sociable person. He never really connected to people."

"Do you think of yourself like that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if it matters, I think you are a keeper." She kissed my ear. I pressed my hands to her flat stomach, softly exploring her skin.

"I better be."

"I don't like sharing." She pressed a kiss to my lips. My body hardened as my need for her rose.

"Levy... I need you to know… thinking about you being with someone else like this… holding you and kissing on you while seeing you this… it takes me to a dark place I haven't been in awhile." I said honestly. She tightened her hand in my hair, grounding me to her.

"Not gonna happen, baby."

Her mouth grazed my chin and I hid my moan. "You've changed everything woman. I need you too fucking much now."

She chuckled, brushing her lips to mine. "Good. Ditto."

I stroked her chin and pulled her closer to me, sliding my mouth over her own. Her head fell back in the sexiest way as I slid my tongue into her mouth in a teasing lick. She gasped as my erection rocked into her hip. I felt her grind slowly on me, subconsciously.

She pulled away first. "I'm gonna need to eat first before rolling around with another hot guy."

I smirked. "You are the one grinding on me baby. Not that I mind."

"Order me Chinese and let's eat it with plastic forks."

"Deal."

* * *

I had somewhat gotten used to sharing Levy with Lucy. All three of us sat in the living room. The girls sat on the couch and I sat on the floor in front of Levy, letting her play with my hair as she ate and laughed. I was happy my face was hidden, because she had no clue how good it felt to scratch and massage my scalp.

"This is fucked up. Now how am I supposed to sleep at night?" Lucy complained about some scary movie we had just gotten through. I chuckled.

"Just think of it as this. Imagination is one hell of a thing when they film these movies. Garage doors nowadays have censors. That shit wouldn't happen."

Levy's head kicked back as she laughed above me. "Lu's gonna have some major PTSD over garage doors. Just the sound of it…"

"Shut up." Lucy threw a cookie at her friend. Grinning, I grabbed one of my own as Lucy cracked open her fortune cookie. Levy smacked her lips above my head in annoyance.

"What does your's say?" I asked as I read my own.

"Goodness will come at the end of all bad things."

I laughed at my own. "Prosperity will come knocking at your door."

Levy snorted as Lucy snatched my little paper and ripped it in have. "He snatched someone else's cookie."

Levy gently tugged at a strand of my hair. "He better not be near anyone else's cookie."

I raised a suggestive brow at her seriousness and plucked a piece of her broken cookie from her hand. "Your cookie is the only one I want, babe."

"Throw up in my mouth." Lucy mumbled before she read her own. "The fuck?"

"Read it." Levy said with amusement to her friend's distress.

"Pick a different cookie." Levy's laughter rang out around us and I couldn't hid my chuckle. It was too contagious. Just then, the buzzer rang out. Lucy went to answer it as I stood up to take care of our trash. Levy caught my hand and kissed it, giving me a soft grin. A pain in my chest rose at such a simple gesture.

I was quick to return. Lucy disappeared into the hall for a few minutes as I got comfortable next to Levy on the couch, kissing her cheek and whispering promises of how our night would go. She basked in my attention, nodding her head and kissing each of my fingers before she straightened up. Lucy came back with a pale skinned brunette that I had seen before. She was a model from Natsu's company. Lucy disappeared into the kitchen. Her eyes lingered on me and I caught the wolfish grin that spread across her face.

"Cana Alberona." She shook my hand as I untangled myself from Levy to greet her.

"Levy's boyfriend." I said to ensure that everyone in the room got the message. The drunken excitement in her eyes slightly dulled, which made me feel much more relaxed.

Lucy returned with a half full bottle of wine and two glasses. She urged Cana towards her room. "Get moving."

The look of disbelief struck Levy and Lucy gave a tired grin. With a wink, she whispered, "I'm picking another cookie."

With that, Lucy followed the model down the hall. I made no comment, and neither did Levy. We went into her room and prepared for bed.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I shrugged out of my shirt.

"Did you ever have a fuck pad in college?" A hidden shock courses through me.

"Wha?" I said as I pulled my hair from my shirt.

"You know, like a place where you took girls. You like to separate sex and your normal life, so I ruled out your dorm room. You had to have some kind of setup." She was halfway right. I shook my head and began my journey around her private living space, staking claim as subtly as I could.

"You would be surprised how little sex I have had in the last few years. I have had more sex with you than I have had in the last three years combined."

She snorted and followed me to the bathroom. I tossed my shirt in her hamper before I began taking off my sweats. "That's impossible."

"I work alot, and I work out even more. I am usually left exhausted after both. Sure, I was given offers, but those were offers I could take or leave. That's how my sex life was before I met you."

"BS." She called to me. I tossed the sweats into the hamper. I turned halfway towards her to shoot her a look.

"Keep doubting me like that, Levy. Watch what happens."

She stared me down before her eyes moved down my body. I grabbed the black bag I had brought with me and began emptying its contents.

"What are you gonna do? Prove you can take or leave sex with me by fucking me?" She teased while licking her lips.

"Takes two to tango, Levs. Besides, you have initiated sex just as much as me. And the connection is vital to us both." I explained as I placed a bottle of my body wash and shampoo in her shower while putting my new toothbrush in her little holder. Kneeling, I placed the recently bought shaving kit under the second sink.

"True, but that's…"

"What?" I asked before I stood up and opened the drawer. Slightly annoyed, it was filled.

"Other sink. It's all yours." I felt much more relaxed. Remembering our conversation, I filled the drawers with a few other things, like my prescriptions and a piercing cleaning kit.

"What?" I repeated. She hopped up onto the counter with a sigh. I leaned over a smacked a kiss to her lips, encouraging her. She sighed again and watched me.

"I was thinking about how you might have been in college. I think I would have had the biggest crush on you. Following you discreetly. Trying to get in all of your classes just to daydream about you. I would have been obsessed with you. Ha, I would have sought endlessly on ways just to get into your pants."

"Sex freak." I mumbled. "You know what would have happened as soon as I saw you." I kissed her cheek before I grabbed a bottle of mouthwash. She followed my lead and hopped off the counter. She began washing her face and teeth as I did the same with my piercings and teeth. As she brushed her hair, she spoke.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have a fuck pad for any lucky chick who could get into your pants?"

I turned to her. "A hotel. Carrington Plaza Hotel."

"Did you still use it, before you met me?"

"Yes. I never took women home."

"Did you ever want to take me there?" she asked quietly. I twitched at the thought.

"Never. When I imagined fucking you, it was always in our bed. And I couldn't fathom the thought of you being there in a bed that was used by other people. You were too special. You _are_ too special."

She tilted her head to the side. "So, that's the only place where you had sex before me?"

I looked away, hidden shame and fear rocking around in my head. "The only place I had consensual sex."

"Oh. _Oh._ " She rushed to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I closed my eyes when she pulled me with her to the bedroom. A vaguely familiar headache shook me, but I settled for laying next to my girlfriend instead of complaining.

My stomach tightened when she turned off the lights. Even in the dark, I felt her climb over mine before her hands cupped my face. Her warm hips enveloped my middle, and I sighed. She pressed a kiss to my face before her hands moved down to my abs.

"Gajeel."

I didn't need to hear anything more. I sat up and pulled her body flush to mine. My mouth slanted over her own as desire rose inside of me. I flipped her under me, careful of the few sore spots on her delectable body. I worshipped her with my very being. When I was done, I was sure my soul was completely entwined with her's. I heard her whisper her love for me before I fell asleep. If I had anymore energy, I would have surely told her the same back.

* * *

I was in the dark. And, Jesus, was I terrified. A monitor in front of me lit up, and I remembered where I was. I had snuck into the sheriff's office. They told me I was too young to see the footage of my father's death. To hell with them.

I clicked through files and emails, trying to find the right video. I found it then, so I sat in the huge chair and began watching it. There was no sound, so the silence entrapped me even more.

My dad was showering. The guard who was supposed to be on duty disappeared after a few minutes. Just as my dad made to leave, several large men marched in. Cornered, my father looked so weak. I swallowed my disgust and fear and continued watching.

They beat him. Just as I expected for it to end after fifteen minutes of torture, a fourth man walked in. He looked familiar to someone I had seen before. My body jolted as he pulled off his pants. Kneeling down, he yanked my father around, pushing him into his stomach. Suddenly, everything cut off. Bewildered, I panicked in the darkness.

A new light switched on. Confusion crossed me. I hadn't been caught, right? Three _deadly_ familiar men stared down at me and pointed into the darkness.

One man stood holding his dismembered arm in place while the man to his left held in middle together. Slashes and bruised covered them each head to toe. My stomach flipped as the man in the middle grinned crookedly. He, too, was covered in blood and cuts. He gave me a bloody smile.

 _Do what they did to your father. You will love it._

I followed where he pointed and saw a small figure in the darkness. I shook my head.

 _I'm not a monster like you!_

The man in the middle chuckled. _But you are. Just look at us! You did this! And that woman that tried to help you! You broke her too! You are a sadist that craves pain._

I clenched my hands together, shaking. With anger and anxiety and fear and shame and more anger. _I didn't like what she made me do. I didn't like hurting her. I didn't like touching her. And I hated her touching me. I hated the pain._

 _She killed herself because of you. You have to live with that. And since we came back, we will kill you unless you do what I said!_

 _I ain't touching that body!_

 _It is the man who hurt you most. That hurt your father the most. Go!_ His booming voice made me flinch. He stormed at me, gripping my throat. I choked, cursing at him.

 _F-fine._ I wheezed. He released me and I fell into a stumble. Catching my breath, I turned slowly, which was strange. I felt so heavy.

Terrified, I approached the body, feeling warmth in it. It already laid on its stomach, making things easier. My breath became hollow as I pressed my hand down on its head. I closed my eyes, seeing the man who raped my father in the video. He was the body below me, struggling to get free.

"You will know his pain." I growled angrily. I wasn't in the same young body. My body now was stronger, bigger. A disgusting arousal coursed through me as I found a bloody knife in the dark. How convenient.

Muffled cries shook me, but I pushed his head down into the pillow. Nails scratched my hands and I pulled back slightly. His head turned and he let out an ear piercing scream as I tried to cut him where it hurts, just like he did my father.

"Doesn't feel so good when you're the one being fucked." I growled into the darkness. My fingers gripped his soft hair, and confusion slowed me. Hadn't he been bald?

Just then, the softest voice I had ever heard called to me in the dark. "Fire."

A bright light burned behind my eyelids and my eyes snapped open to the disturbance. It took me a second to register what the fuck was going on. Fear slowly filled me.

I had Levy pinned below me with my hands pushing her down. She was struggling to get away with tears rolling down her reddened face. Before I could gather a full thought, I felt the most painful kick to my side. I was literally knocked off the bed and onto the floor. My head knocked into the dresser, dazing me. I heard violent crying above me, breaking me.

"Fuck, Levy! Are you okay?" I heard Lucy say. With a pounding headache, I straightened at realizing that Levy was hurt. Lucy rushed me before I could even try to get up.

"Move one fucking muscle before the cops arrive and I'll kick your crazy ass."

Confusion crossed me again as sleep crept away from me. I sat up and I met Levy's gaze. In her beautiful eyes, I saw fear swirling there. Realization dawned on me as I woke up completely.

I had done that to her. I stared at my hands, covering my face with them as I curled into a ball against the dresser.

"Lu… Dream… He's dreaming." Levy's voice wafted around my head.

There was a temporary silence before Lucy cursed. "I thought I had problems."

I stayed curled up as Levy broke down on the bed. Lucy took her away from me to the living room as I struggled to pull myself together. I'd almost hurt Levy…. God damn it.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a day late. Don't kill me. I am gonna drop the second part to this chapter next weekend. I will have more to say about the story in that note. Please read and review. This is a story about Gajeel and his terrors. I might supply a detailed summary in part two for anyone who doesn't understand what happened. I, myself, have suffered night terrors that caused me to lash out in my sleep, so I kind of incorporated myself into Gajeel's character. Thanks, Gang! Peace!


	10. Chapter 7 Part II - Touch Me, Love Me

**A/N: Summary of Gajeel's Nightmare is below! Sorry for the super late update.**

Basically, Gajeel's memory of seeing his father's death mixed in with his demons, the dead men. For anyone who hasn't caught on, Gajeel suffers from a traumatizing PTSD from his youth and anger issues. While he was asleep, he acted out his nightmare, but all he did to Levy was kinda smother her, as he started to do "the figure" in his dream. While Gajeel was holding Levy down, Levy was shaken up because the motion of being held down in her sleep reminded her of Cole. LEVY WAS NOT HARMED!

* * *

 **Gajeel - Seven**

 **Part Two**

I shook as a cold feeling whipped me down, tormenting me from inside. She was scared of me. My worst nightmares were coming true. A monster like me couldn't be loved, trusted, or cherished.

I could hear murmurs through the walls as I went to grab my things. Numbness was mostly what I felt. I pulled on my sweats and a sweater. Levy would feel safer if I left. That's all that mattered.

The door opened just as I walked out the bathroom with my things. Levy eyed my bag before she met my gaze. I wondered if she could see that I was nothing more than a pile of broken emotions and problems. She spoke first.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as she took a step towards me. I stepped back.

"I can't be here."

She shook her head. "You can't leave me. Remember, no more running."

"I hadn't fucking attacked you then!" I snapped at her. Her gaze was timid and soft. So much like herself sometimes.

"That wasn't you." She insisted. I wanted to cry so fucking bad, but I resisted.

"You won't ever a victim of abuse again… to be hurt again. Levy, I could have… Christ, what I almost did." I looked away from her. I could still feel the nightmare inside of me.

"If you give up on me now, that will be the end of us." Each word she said felt like hits to my heart. "If you give up now, it will be easier for you to stay away and easier for me to let you. That will be the end of us, Gajeel."

Hearing her say my name did things to me. I wanted to feel her, to apologize with my hands. I just wanted to feel her hands on my body, reminding me that she loved me.

"I can't stay right now. You are terrified of me. Hell, _I'm_ terrified of me terrified of falling asleep next to you and doing something I would never be able to take back. Something we would both regret." I stared at her, not hiding my torn emotions anymore. "I'd fucking kill myself before I hurt you, Levy."

She was silent for a moment before she stared back at me with a growing fire in her eyes. A fire I was coming to fear.

"You would never hurt me."

I could see what she was seeing. I was showing my weakness, but she still saw my strength. Her fists tightened, and her shoulders shook. She looked so defensive. She was fighting for me.

"Levy… I need-"

"I love you."

My entire being caved as if a car hit me. I swayed on my feet. Angry, I glared at at her. Disgust filled my throat. "How can you tell me that?"

"Because it is true." There was no hesitation in her eyes. But I still doubted myself.

"You say that but you can't see the mess I am inside." I tried pushing her away with words. She snapped at me.

"You have seen my videos. You know I am just as fucked up. Don't fight me anymore."

I have a dry chuckle. "Maybe you are just a magnet for people who are bad for you."

She took another step towards me, and I stepped back. "You are hurting inside. Taking your anger out on me will only make things worse."

I froze when she threw caution to the wind and came at me. Dropping my bag, I raised both hands to try and stop her. I wouldn't be able to hold myself together if she touched me.

"Stop, Levy. I'm leaving." My words halted her for a moment.

"You will stay. Sleep on the couch. I will worry myself to death if you leave like this."

Anger and sorrow replied. "You would be more worried if I stayed here."

She looked at me for a moment before advancing again. Her hands found the skin of my back as she hugged me. Nails that had tried to keep me away grounded me to her instead. My heart swelled up and my skin burned.

"We can get through this. Through anything. Makarov will help you, and together we make each other stronger. I love you." She was right. But I was still scared.

"I need you to forgive me. It's killing me inside. I'm sorry, Levy. So sorry. Please don't leave me." I begged, falling to tiny pieces. My resolve broke. I needed her touch. It made me feel right.

She kissed just over my heart. "Never. Everything will be okay. I forgive you."

I struggled not to collapse under the imaginary weight. I wrapped my arms around her, closing any distance between us. I needed her. And I was scared of her at the same time. Scared that she would leave me again. "I am sorry, Levy. Please don't leave me. I'll do anything for you."

"Shhh. Don't worry. I love you and we will get through this." She kissed my chest again before she looked up at me.

Even through the fear, I could see love there. Always love.

"Tell me you forgive me. I need you to. I'm afraid of what I will become without you with me." I begged.

"Of course. I'm right here. No more running." She reminded me. I ran my hands down her back, feeling her soften. She tilted her head up and pushed her chest into my own. I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth to her own. She arched into my kiss, and my arousal spiked because of it.

I moved my restless hands up her front to gently grope her chest. She let out a pained moan, stopping me. "Levy?"

She shook her head, new tears falling. "Not yet. I just need you to hold me right now."

It took me a moment to realize that she was still partially stuck in a memory of her own. Nodding my head, I wrapped my arms back around her and sunk slowly to the floor. She climbed over me, covering me with her warmth. I snuck my hands to her bare hips, feeling her skin. One of her hands snuck into the collar of my sweater to feel at the skin of my back. There was nothing sexual about the caress, but I knew how much the connection was needed.

We both fell asleep on the hard floor. And neither of us cared.

I woke to a hard floor at my back, a warm body draping over mine and a soft hand rubbing my hardening dick in my sweats. Sleep snuck away as I registered that the lights were still on.

"Levy?" I called out. Lips slide across my cheek.

"Let's forget about everything. I need you. Now." Her sweet breath brushed my face and I nodded. The urgency there reminded me that we couldn't go long without each other. Sitting up, I seated her in my lap before lifting us both to the bed. I shed my shirt and her hands greedily sought my skin.

She leaned back slightly to pull of her shirt. Unable to resist, I lurched forward and latched my mouth to her right nipple as her shirt barely cleared her head. She moaned my name softly and I felt a shiver run down my spine. She was too much for me.

"Gajeel." She panted my name as I flickered my tongue against her nipple.

"Levy. Don't be afraid of me." I begged. She arched into me as I teased her sides, palming my hands down them. I turned slightly and eased her to lay down. I placed kisses down to her stomach as she struggled to stay quiet. My mouth crept further down to her womanhood. I didn't tease. I cupped her firm ass and yanked her hips up towards me as I fluttered my tongue across her cleft. Her hands clenched the pillows as a strange feeling swept over me. Like a suppressed need to cry, anguish rocked me as I forced pleasure onto my girlfriend. She cried out as she came in a soft gush when I sucked her little bundle gently, teasingly swirling my tongue. As I moved back up her body, I removed my sweats. Her eyes met mine as her body slowly stopped shaking with pleasure.

"I need you too much to let you go. I fucking need you." I growled. My vision blurred slightly and I realized that I was crying. Her hands shot up and cleared my tears.

"You have me. You'll always have me." She promised. I slowly pressed my rock hard cock to her wet sex and pushed inside. Slowly, I filled her completely. Her hands had found the pillows again and that anguish from early swept through me. She wasn't looking at me. Needing more, I pressed down over her with my body, careful of my crushing weight. Her breath hitched at the sudden movement.

"Look at _me_ , Levy." I needed her to actually see me. Her eyes snapped open and they widened slightly at the pain etched into my face.

"Love me. Make love to me, damn it. Touch me with your hands." I begged. Her hands moved from the pillows to my back. They gripped me, urging me to rock deeper into her. One of my hands gripped the sheets as I struggled to stay in control. I pounded into her, feeling my need to release rise inside of me.

"Harder." She said against my mouth. I nodded to myself shifted slightly to get a better angle. Her hands slid down to my behind, wanting me deeper inside of her. I moaned.

"I love you, Gajeel." She gasped breathlessly. I clenched my eyes shut at the whirlwind of emotions that bombarded me.

"Levy…"

"I love you." She reminded me as her tight walls rippled around me. We were both falling fast.

As long as we were together, nothing else mattered.

"Come for me." I gasped into her mouth as her nails dug into my spine.

She whimpered as her body trembled, withholding itself. She was still breaking free of her memory. I need her to see and feel me. To come by me.

"Damn it Levy… Come… I need you to come." I wouldn't let myself release. This wasn't for me. It was for her.

I ducked my head to bite softly into her right breast, staking claim. Her head fell back as she came over me hard. She moaned for me, begging for me. I stilled inside of her, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure. When her breathing began to slow down, I began pumping my hips again. Her head fell to the side, giving my mouth clear access.

"Again." I begged into her ear. She whimpered.

"Gajeel." My back was sore from her nails biting into them, but I didn't care. She would come for me again.

"More." I groaned out. She came violently, biting into my shoulder. The pleasurable pain halted me, but it didn't end there. Her nails accidentally raked down to my lower back, showing her wanting me to come deep inside her. I could feel it in the way she was milking me and grabbing me. She gasped breathlessly when she stopped biting me.

When she rolled her hips around My already pulsating dick, I yanked away from her and fell on my back. I growled as a whopping pain filled me. I deserved the punishment. "No!"

She didn't listen. Her hands quickly moved up my thighs to my erection. I covered my face with one hand, not able to see her. She licked up my cock, forcing me to cave slightly and curse loudly. My legs tightened as she came at me viciously, pushing my torso down with her forearm. Her hand was tight around my cock, and her mouth gave no tease.

"Fuck… Yes, Levy… Harder… Suck it harder." I lost control, my hands diving into her hair, my hips bucking. My vision was blurry as I came with a resounding moan of her name. It felt endless. Jets of come spurted from my cock, and Levy didn't waste a drop. She milked me empty.

My hands fell from her hair as she crawled back up my body. Feeling full of emotions, sobs gently shook my chest as she wound her arms around my neck, urging me to lay over her smaller body. I followed her silent order, crying into her shoulder for the rest of the night.

And she held me through it all.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I've fallen off the wagon again. Life hasn't been kind to me. Getting ready for college, watching over my sick siblings, etc. I hope I can finish up this section of the story before I head to school. I have only two more chapters for this part of the story. I will tell in my final chapter when I will move onto the third part of this story. I'll try my hardest to update again this weekend. PEACE!


	11. Chapter 8 - Should I or Should I Not

**Gajeel - Eight**

I snapped my watch onto my wrist as I walked into the kitchen area. Levy was on the phone as she poured two mugs of coffee.

"Yes mom, I am going to the dinner tomorrow with Gajeel… I am busy after work then… I'm busy tonight, that's why… I will see… Love ya too. Bye." She sighed and turned to see me watching her.

She must have seen something in my face, because she walked right up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I cupped her face, pressing my mouth softly to her's. Last night lingered on my mind as I struggled to stay together. Levy was both terrifying and distracting. I loved her.

"I'm still here." She reminded me. I nodded and ran my fingers through her hair.

We matched. I wore a standard, black three piece suit with a red shirt and tie. She wore a black blouse with red buttons and black fitted slacks. I guessed the black and red flats that sat near the door were her choice of footwear.

"Lunch?" She pulled me from my thoughts. I inhaled her sweet scent.

"I have a business lunch scheduled, but I would really like it if you joined me." I liked the image of her at my side, and the same vice versa.

"Of course." Her smile was bright. I pressed a kiss to her nose. "And tomorrow we will be going to the dinner. Afterwards, we will come home and have really nice sex."

I chuckled, welcoming the warm feeling that filled my insides. "You really aren't gonna give up on me, are you?"

"Mmmmm. Nope. I like you too much. Get used to being stuck with me." Boy, did I.

The rest of the day flew past in a blur. On the way to work and lunch, I cuddled my girlfriend in my lap, kissing her neck and stroking her hip. I hadn't said much, and she barely spoke more than I did. During lunch,as I discussed possible property to buy in New York, Levy laced her hand in my right one and settled it over my thigh, reminding me that she was at my side. We both ate with one hand, not caring how awkward it was. We'd rather be uncomfortable than lose that connection. Even as the day carried on, last night began to feel more like a distant memory.

I had individual therapy after work today, but my day stretched a little with a last minute meeting. I ended up meeting with Makarov five minutes late at the building.

"Mr. Redfox." He greeted me. I shook his hand. Sitting across from him in the rather comfortable chair, he wasted no time.

"Makarov."

"I heard last night was a tough one." He stated while pulling out a notepad.

"Yeah…"

"You seem different. Tell me what happened."

"I had a night terror and I ended up smothering Levy by acting it out while I was asleep. It was like what happened last week, but much more physical."

"The dream, can you remember it?" He looked up at me with clear eyes.

"Not much. It was just very dark. Like everything was hard to see. I…. That's too much for me, Doc." I shuddered as I tried to remember my dream. Makarov set the notepad down and grabbed an IPad.

"I once had a case where a man sexually assaulted his wife every night they slept together for ten years. They had children and all."

"What?"

"It is true. The man had mental issues after fighting in the military. His wife only confessed because she felt that she was betraying her husband."

"Betraying… how?" I said shocked.

"To her, he was much more… exciting… when he was sleeping versus when he was awake." Makarov explained. Surprise froze me to the bone.

"How did it end?"

"Oh, they are still together. The man takes nightly medication that stop him from acting out his dreams. I'm going to prescribe you to something similar."

"Will it interfere with any of my other medication?"

"No. Just take it before you go to sleep. And do not take this with alcohol."

"I don't drink like that. I never mix."

"Good." He took some of information to give to his secretary and told me that my prescription would be available as soon as I left. Checking the time, I ordered Stuart to pick it up.

"So, what is stressing you now?"

I looked up at his sudden question. "What?"

"Your nightmares seem to be triggered when you carry too much weight on your shoulders alone or when you are stressed."

"I don't know. It's just a lot going on. I really want to be with Levy, and not the rest of the world. That is starting to feel like an ultimatum."

"Have you told Levy this?" He looked at me with a raised brow. I leaned back in my chair.

"Should I?"

* * *

I leaned against the wall, waiting to reach Levy's floor. I had my laptop bag slung over my shoulder. Impatient, I tapped my foot. As soon as the doors opened, I was met with a shocking sight.

"Natsu?"

He was red eyed, like he had recently been crying. His hair was tousled and damp with sweat, and the collar to his expensive sweater was slightly stretched. He smelt of sex yet look so destroyed. I had never seen him like this. His eyes widened slightly as he caught my gaze before he looked away from me.

"Not in the mood." He pushed past me into the open elevator. I watched the door close, still shocked.

"I can tell." I turned away with a grumble. Stalking down the hall, I ended up pausing at Levy's door. I could hear yelling. Quietly cracking the front door open, I tuned in, hoping to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You broke his heart, Lu. And then you fucked him in the same sheets he caught you cheating on!" Levy exclaimed. Well, that explained a lot.

"I said shut the fuck up, Levy! I don't need to be getting shit from you right now." Lucy snapped at her. I stayed where I was.

"Somebody has to give you shit." Levy snapped back.

"He wouldn't be nearly as pissed if I had been fucking with a chick he didn't know."

Levy scoffed. "So it is his fault now? For catching you?"

I could hear rustling. "Newsflash: You love life isn't perfect either."

"That's a dick move, Lu. I shouldn't be the one you toss around. You made a shitty mistake, then decided to make an even worse one. That is _your_ fault."

"You are the one to talk. You are sleeping with a man that is gonna rape you any day now."

My heart clenched unevenly at hearing those words coming from Lucy's mouth. Is that how dangerous I was when I fell asleep?

"You know it isn't like that!" Levy defended me, as always.

Lucy gave a snort. "If you want to make excuses for him attacking you because he is sleep, you got to say the same thing for drunks and druggies. They don't know what they are doing when they do bad things either."

There was a fear fulfilling moment of silence before Levy spoke softly. "You can set down a bottle. But you can't stop sleeping, Lu." I heard the pop of a champagne bottle.

"If anyone knows what it is like to see people hurt you, it is me. Since day fucking one. With fucking Rick, then fucking Cole. Now _him_? You love him. You want to save him from his demons. But who the fuck is going to save _you_ when his demons attack you? Levy, we got lucky I was home last night. I told Cana to go home alone because I knew I needed to be here. I won't always be here and he is a ticking time bomb."

"Screw you, Lucy. You want to talk about relationships that are painful? Did you screw Natsu over to protect yourself? To ensure that he never had the chance to disappoint you or break your heart?"

I could hear the clink of two wine glasses. "Congratulations to us, the greatly fucked up. At least we have each other."

The following silence told me the conversation was over. I stayed in the hallway for a while, processing everything Lucy had said. She was probably right. Maybe I was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to combust. And maybe Levy wasn't strong enough to survive that.

Fuck that.

I had to believe she was. She believed she was.

I walked into her apartment after collecting myself. There was no mess, which calmed my nerves. I found my girlfriend pulling what looked like pot roast from the oven. An untouched, half-filled wine glass sat on the island.

"That smells amazing."

She looked at me dazed for a moment. The normal smile in her eyes were dulled. "I hope you are hungry. I made a lot of food, and I doubt Lucy is gonna be joining us tonight."

Setting my things down, I approached her. I placed my hands on her tense shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She deflated and leaned into my chest. "I just want you here. With me."

"Then I will stay. I brought some things for a little work. And I got you a gift."

Her eyes brightened as she twirled in my hold. "Gimme."

Grinning, I went to my laptop bag and pulled out a small box. She raised an eyebrow as I hid it behind my back. "Ask nicely."

Her eyes burned into mine as a sexy grin pulled at her lips. She approached me and placed her hands on my torso, giving me a clear view down her shirt. I held my composure as she slowly untucked my shirt from my pants. When she finished, she tilted her head back and kissed my neck. I growled lightly.

"Give it to me, _Gajeel_." She softly whispered suggestively, teasing me. I want to grab her and fuck her over the island, but her roommate was too close.

"I said nicely." I reminded her, keeping my mask on. One of her hands moved between my legs to grope my hard on while the other pulled my face down to her own. Her lips just barely grazed mine before she pulled back.

"May I please have it?" She asked with a suggestive innocence in her tone. Giving in, I set the box in her hands. Before she could open it, I pulled her close and let my desire glaze my eyes. She looked at me in awe.

"You will get _it_ later." I promised. Her cheeks burned a bright red before she pecked a kiss to my mouth and looked down to her gift. She opened it.

"A new watch?" She said with a question in her voice.

"I noticed your watch is old and doesn't work, so I wanted to give you a new one." It was a gold and diamond watch. I wouldn't tell her how much it cost.

"Geez. This is… It's beautiful." I smiled triumphantly as she tried it on. A perfect fit.

"You like it?"

"I love it. I am gonna wear it everyday now."

The feeling that rushed through my chest was wonderful. "That's what I want to hear. How about that dinner?"

She nodded. "Would you go to get Lu? We kinda butted heads before you came."

I nodded and set off. Peeking my head inside of Lucy's room, I saw her figure under covers in the dark. Sleeping. Quietly closing the door, I went back to the kitchen.

"She is still asleep."

"Then it will just be us two." She took a slow breath. We ate on the balcony, and sipped on wine while looking up at the few stars bright enough to see. That was one of the things I hated about Chicago. I never could see the stars. A thought suddenly crossed me as we ate in silence.

"You haven't asked me about my appointment."

"That is none of my business, baby. You can share it if you want to."

I was quiet for a moment. "I never really believed in therapy. Never had good experiences with it. But he kinda gave me hope."

"Oh? How so?"

"Besides talking me in circles, he told me about how a similar case was resolved. The guy was sexually assaulting his wife in his sleep for ten years."

"Jeez. How did it end?"

"Wife confronted him and he takes medication for it. It is kinda sad. Apparently he was a better lay asleep than when he was awake."

Levy choked on her wine as laughter built up. I looked at her, taken aback at how beautiful she was.

"That has gotta hurt."

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do in a situation like that. That really sucks. Anyways, he takes medication that stops him from acting out his dreams. I am taking something similar. I already picked it up."

"Gajeel, how do you feel about taking all these meds?"

I looked down at her. "I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe. If this is something I gotta do, then fuck it. I have been taking medication most of my life, this doesn't affect me. If I can sleep with you without hurting you, then I will take the meds." I explained.

When we finished eating and went inside, we settled in the living room. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she stared at me working. I hid my smirk when I saw her bit her lip.

"Levy, stop staring at me like that."

She stuck her tongue out. I snapped my hand out, catching her tongue. Her eyes widened as I leaned in close.

"Was that a suggestion, shorty?" I grinned. Her eyes glazed with want as she sucked my index finger into her mouth. She stared me down fearlessly as she twirled her tongue around my fingertip before placing a nip there. Her hands wrapped around my wrist in gentle strokes. My dick hardened.

" _That_ was a suggestion." She murmured while standing up, not letting my hand go. I tossed my laptop down and followed her to the bedroom with a growing grin.

"Won't you give _it_ to me now?" She whispered. I pulled my finger away and lifted her into my arms. Her back was against the wall near her room.

"I will give you anything you want."

She hummed. "How did you see me?"

Capturing her lips in a heavy kiss, I only let up when she moaned. "I have always seen you."

"Is that so?"

"Since day one, you are all I have seen." I said, carrying her giggling form into her bedroom, shutting the door closed with my foot.

* * *

My day was going rather smoothly. Levy graciously rewarded me with mindblowing morning sex in celebration of a calm night of rest. No bad dreams.

At this moment, I fiddled with my phone, seeing a text from Bree. I called her as she requested.

"Hey, Gajeel." She said with a smile in her voice.

"You wanted me to call?"

"Ah, yes. Trevor and I will be there tonight at the dinner. I just wanted to inform you."

"Good. I can't wait for her to meet you."

"Same. Well, I'll see you in a few hours!" She hung up. Her enthusiasm caused me to chuckle as I walked out of the elevator onto Levy's floor. I slipped my cool mask back on as I walked down the empty aisle to Levy's desk.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw Lily and Levy speaking outside of her cubicle. Lily caught my eye and straightened up.

"Sir."

Levy turned to me with a sly grin on her face. "We were just talking about a quick workout but he has to cancel. Wanna go work out before the dinner?"

"Sure. Let's get going."

I guided Levy to the elevator while shooting Lily a firm nod. He nodded in return.

"Wanna go to my place?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I want to work out, Gajeel."

I chuckled, rephrasing my question. "I meant where I work out, Levy. Although, now that you mention it…" I trailed off suggestively.

"No, no. Let's go to your _gym_ to work out." She said with a knowing smile. I pecked her head with a nod.

Twenty minutes later, we were walking through the front doors of one of the many training gyms I owned. Levy looked amazed.

"I wonder how much of Chicago you own, but then I decide not to guess. I will just assume you own everything from now on." She said with a nod. I shook my head.

"Go get changed and meet me by the treadmills upstairs." I waved to the man working the front desk. He actually fumbled to free one hand just to wave back.

"Where do I get naked?" She whispered into my ear huskily. I growled.

"You walk on fire, woman. Go over there." I showed her to the locker rooms, only separating on she disappeared inside of the women's locker room. I peeked around the corner and saw several of my bodyguards watching the entrances.

I changed rather quickly into a pair of shorts and a cut off muscle tee. I liked showcasing my muscles. Not so surprisingly, I wanted to see Levy in her workout clothes like a horny teenager. Then again, I was really just a horny adult with a hot girlfriend so…

I had beat Levy to the treadmills, so I got a head start. Not many people were around, courtesy of my looming guards that paid people to give me privacy. Money was quite the game changer these days.

I turned on the news on one of the TVs and wasn't surprised to see that they were discussing my dinner for tonight. It was a charity event, so everyone who was anyone would be there. That included the mayor.

I was almost halfway through a mile when the softest of gasps pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head and saw Levy not so discreetly gaping at me. I was about to give her a slick comment about staring at people, but then I took in her attire.

She wore workout leggings that hugged her hips and showed her curves. My eyes trailed up her exposed torso to the excuse of a bra thingy that barely covered her chest. I hadn't known I was moving until I was in front of her. Her hair was pulled back by a black headband. I was painfully aroused just looking at her.

"God damn, Levy." I breathed, soaking her in.

"Let's work out. We can check each other out while we do it." She winked, moving to walk past me to the treadmills. I reached out, gently catching her hair in between my fingers. I pulled her head back and crushed my mouth to her's, tempted to take her to my place for a much needed fuck instead of working out for an hour.

This was gonna be the most painfully exercised hour for my dick. I just fucking knew it.

* * *

A/N: Sup, Gang. I'm sorry as hell. That's all I can say. Been hella inactive. I'm back in school, so I've been trying to get used to this story. I have one more chapter after this, but I'll probably split it into two parts. I'm NOT gonna bullshit it. I can't make any promises, but I would like to upload the first part by next Wednesday. Thank you for leaving reviews and messaging me, constantly reminding me. Ya'll the best. PEACE!


End file.
